


Discovering Humanity

by MightyMidget



Series: The Discovery Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Bad Writing, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Switches, Chuck is God, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Embarrassment, Emotional Castiel, First Dates, Forced Under Threat Of Friendship Breaking - Cheers Lexa, Grace Bonds, Grace Sharing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Rutting, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Slow Burn, Tickle Fights, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Sam, Urban Legends, smoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has fallen with the Angels, and is now living on Earth with Sam and Dean. Dean decides that if he is now a human then he needs to be shown all the good stuff that humans do - good food, good beer, good movies...Camping...Road Trips. The list is endless!</p><p>Part One - Camping with Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into The Wild (I Don't Understand That Reference)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I am new at this writing business and I am not very happy with how this first part is written but thanks to a Kittys ass on my laptop I lost the first draft! So here is my second attempt. This is only a short intro to the story there will be further chapters - that is of course unless my writings should cause serious mental trauma to my readers. Enjoy and please comment, I could use some pointers.  
> As for the story I am pretty much ignoring most of Season 10 for the sake of my feels and because I am God and I can do what I want! Cas did fall and he was homeless for the first few months on Earth but he is now back with the Winchesters and they are determind to make it up to him. I might add some background story later on if you all enjoy it but for now its just some cheery fluffy, typical family fight/love fiction.

“Dean, I don’t see the appeal of sleeping outside in the cold…Again.” Cas said as he watched Dean struggling with the ‘Ally-Up/Easy-Up Tents’ that Sam had insisted they buy for the trip.  
“Again? You telling me you’ve done this crap before?” without me? Dean replied with a frown. This whole trip was about introducing Cas to the fun side of Humanity and now it turns out someone else had beaten him to it. Typical.  
“No, not this exactly. But I was homeless for a time, and aside from the much warmer coverings…” He replied while tugging lightly at the canvas tent with a strange almost longing in his eyes “…it seems the same idea”. Dean physically flinched at the casual reminder of Cas’ first few months on Earth, a time which thanks to Dean had been spent on the streets cold and alone. He should have been with them in the Bunker, safe and helping them to regroup but instead he was sleeping rough and struggling to survive. Some friend he had turned out to be.  
“Of course” Cas continued on “some of the other homeless people had the luxury of a tent, but they had clearly been at this a lot longer than I and were much better prepared.” Dean had to admire the way his friend spoke of the experience as though it were a learning curve and not a tragic incident in his short time on Earth. Of course he was only kidding himself, and deep down he knew that the whole thing had wounded Cas far more than he would ever let on. It had in fact left him feeling exposed and vulnerable, and that would forever be on Dean no matter how many ‘family meetings’ they had about it. He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by a hand shaking his shoulder.  
“Dean…Dean, are you alright…”Cas said, looking over his friend with concern in his eyes. “You seemed to drift off for a moment, I was worried…” It took a moment longer for Dean to collect his thoughts but finally he shook himself back to life.  
“Yeah, m’fine Cas really.” Dean said, but the angel didn’t look convinced and was still frowning.  
“Seriously, m’fine” He said again, only this time flashing Cas the famous ‘Winchester Wink and Grin’ “Don’t worry ‘bout me so much, Angel”  
(Angel?! What the hell, Winchester, why don’t you just ask him how he likes his wings or if it hurt when he fell from Heaven?! Get it together!)  
He debated whether or not to apologise for the nickname but Cas had just smiled and squeezed his shoulder, seeming not to notice awkward moment and so Dean decided not to mention it. Instead he turned his attention back to the damn tents. If these things weren’t cursed by witches to screw with peoples heads, Dean would eat Baby’s seat leather!  
“Anyway, big guy, camping is nothing like being hom…its nothing like that! Camping is awesome! I’ll show you, we’re get a fire going, drink some beer and talk some crap. Oh and hey, s’mores! Man, you ain’t lived till you’ve had s’mores!” Dean explained, grinning wider now as he thought back to the time when he taught Sammy how to toast mallows. That would be a story for later if Gigantor didn’t kill him before he finished.  
“In that case, I look forward to making the s’mores with you Dean” Cas said, smiling at the Hunters excited. He so rarely got to see Dean wild and carefree, especially in the recent years when life seemed to weigh him down. “If they make you happy then I want to make them with you, you deserve to be made happy”  
“Jeez, Cas its just some food, no big deal…you don’t even have to…not a problem if you don’t wanna…I get it…” Dean muttered while ducking his head away quickly. He didn’t think he could blush any redder if he tried.  
“No Dean, I wish to make the s’mores with you. I enjoy seeing you happy, it pleases me greatly.” Cas said, either not seeing or refusing to care that he was turning Dean a lovely shade of purple. Thankfully though before the moment could get anymore embarrassing…A moose crashed through their campground.  
“Hey guys, so get this, that local place sells…Dean! Why aren’t the tents up yet? Jeez man, do I have to do everything ‘round here!” Sam scowled, a full blown bitchstorm brewing under his bangs and Dean was right in its path.  
“Oh yeah um, well these kinda like…” Dean stuttered as he went back to wrestling with cursed tent that was still refusing to ‘pop’ into place.  
“Please do not blame Dean, Sam, this was my fault.” Cas interrupted, startling both Hunters. “I have very little experience in these matters and Dean was explaining things to me, I fear I may have inadvertently distracted him from his task. My apologies, Dean.”  
“Nah its cool Cas, not your fault” Dean said, smiling and sending the angel a wink behind Sam’s back which caused Cas’ face to light up. It seemed Dean remained the only one who could tell when Cas was being sarcastic. Sammy though remained blissfully ignorant, his face softening at the angels words.  
“Oh its cool, Cas. But seriously you’ve like never done this before?” He said, still finding it hard to grasp the fact that the angel had never slept in the woods.  
“I have not, but now I am human I feel lucky to have you both to assist me in the matter” Cas replied, before frowning and adding “but Dean seems to be very concerned that I have not tried a food called s’mores. In fact he seemed to imply that my life would be at risk if I did not consume said s’mores. Is this true, Sam? Or is this one of those incidences were you said he over exaggerates?”  
“He said I do what now?! SAM?!” Dean shouted, shocked and stunned that his own brother would say something like that.  
“Cas! Dean I didn’t say that, I swear!”  
“Yes you did, Sam, you said to me last week when Dean was bragging about his burgers being ‘to die for’ that they were not literally worth dying over and Dean was just over exaggerating because Dean thinks he is King but he isn’t and they are not even that good.”  
The clearing was silent. Sam couldn’t look his brother in the face but he could feel him seething. Castiel was beginning to think he had said the wrong thing.  
“…was I not supposed to tell Dean you said that?” Cas said with his eyes on his shoes, and Dean exploded.  
“Oh, gee Cas, I don’t know, when a mans brother is bitching about his cooking behind his back do you tell him about it? YES! You damn well bring your ass to me and you tell me!” Dean raged as he backed Cas up against a tree, spitting words at him like venom. He felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back, and he rounded on his brother.  
“Come on, Dean, he’s no…”  
“Don’t you ‘come on, Dean’ me Samuel Winchester! I didn’t feed and clothe your ungrateful ass for years to have you bitching to my best friend about my cooking behind my back! You know what…” He looked around the clearing at the half built tent and threw down the hammer he had been using “I quit! I’m done…Put up your own damn tents, make your own damn dinner and screw you!” He shouted before turning around and storming off into the woods. This time the silence in the clearing was deafening, and the two men standing in it were too shocked for words. But finally Cas had to break the spell and speak the words they were both thinking…  
“Now what do we do”  
Good Question Sam thought, but he gave no answer. He had no answer to give.  
They were screwed!


	2. Chaos Theory, Thy Name Is Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Angels, Grace fuled pranking and the introduction of Sassy Cassy! Enjoy x

No living creature in the forest would have dared to mess with Dean Winchester at this moment, and anyone who knew him knew he was at his most dangerous…he was muttering to himself!  
“Son of a bitch…after all I’ve done…well screw you, Sam! Feed your own Gigantor ass! And good luck with the clueless wonder! Damn Angels…”  
“That’s getting a little personal there, Deano! I think I’m insulted!  
Dean would never admit to the sound that came out of his mouth the moment a 4ft nothing Archangelic douche bag appeared behind him. Rock Ridge Ghost Sickness got nothing on that fear!  
“Gabriel! Don’t. Do. That! Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled, clutching his chest.  
“Well hello to you to, big guy.” he replied, chuckling at the flustered hunter. It didn’t happen often but when it did it was fun to watch Winchesters flail.  
“Hold up, aren’t you supposed to be dead? Don’t tell me Daddy brought you back, even God can’t be that cruel!” Dean snapped, glaring daggers at Gabriel. Of all the times to run into the King of Asshat Angels, it would be now in the middle of the woods with no weapon and no will to play civil! Why did God hate him so much? Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled out a candy bar.  
“Oh please, you didn‘t seriously believe that bit of second rate magic, did you? I faked my death once before, genius, you really think I couldn’t do it again? And come on, it was only Luci, that heavy weight butt nut is blinder than you and that’s saying something!” Gabriel smirked at the stunned look on Deans face and rolled his eyes. Sometimes these humans impressed him and other times they made him want to crack his head on a wall. Well…maybe not his head - he was way too pretty for that crap - but someone was getting hit for sure.  
“Anyhoo, moving on from my glorious rebirth and all that “hip hip hooray, mazel tov it’s a boy” crap, I decided I’d drop in on my three favourite chuckleheads and boy oh boy was I glad I did! I mean camping? Seriously?!” Gabriel laughed as Dean glared his way, but there was no denying the flush that had come over the hunter, it was sweet almost cute but even Gabriel wasn’t brave enough to say that to his face. He valued his life and his looks way too much to take on the full might of a blushing Dean Winchester. Besides…Cassie was near by and that meant double trouble If he thought his precious Deany was upset.  
“Cas has never been camping so I said I’d take him! You got a problem with it you can clear off! No one asked you to come!” Dean snapped, he wasn’t having anyone ruining this weekend for Cas. The poor guy had been through enough without this douche bag coming around and being all Gabriel. “I’d serious Gabriel don’t you dare think about messing this up for him, or you’ll answer to me I swear to your Dad!”  
Gabriel nearly dropped his candy in shock but he just managed to keep his composure. He knew how Cassie felt about this meathead but he had no idea the feeling ran both ways (or that Dean ran both ways!) he chuckled at his own joke. Oh this could be so very interesting if he played them both just right. Two guys, alone in the woods all weekend, long walks in the forest, hand holding, maybe the pizza man shows up and things get a little heated…yeah okay maybe Gabriel needed to stop watching porn but Dad damn it he could totally make this work! For the sake of his little brother’s virginity, he must make this work! He put on a look of sincerity and clapped his hand to Deans shoulder.  
“He big guy, I didn’t mean anything by it. I swear I will behave myself. Besides, you can’t send me away now…The fun is just beginning!”  
The grin on Gabriel’s face turned Deans blood cold.

\--------

Castiel looked from manual to tent, from tent to manual and back once again but something was definitely wrong with his calculations. No matter how hard he tried and no matter how many ways he tried it…he could not work out how to insert Tab A into Slot B. It was becoming rather frustrating. Sam had come over several times to offer his assistance but so far he had refused the younger hunter - he had a curious feeling that his pride would be hurt if he allowed Sam to intervene. But it was becoming harder and harder to avoid the truth, he needed help. He always needed help now. He sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. With things like headaches and these infuriating ‘tabs’ and ‘slots’ in the world he was starting to wonder how these humans had made it so far. He could not help but think this would all be so much easier if Dean were here, Dean just knew these things. Plus Dean would have alcohol and that always made things better. Over the past few months Cas had finally learnt the meaning of the phrase ‘Damn I could use a drink’, and why Dean utilized it so much.  
He looked over toward Sam, who was busy trying to start a fire. This was a task he deemed to ‘advanced’ for Castiel to attempt, an idea that infuriated the ex-angel but he did not allow his emotions to show. If Sam really thought him so childish then that was fine, he would just make himself useful elsewhere. He was sure Dean would never have said it, Dean would have shown him how…he wished Dean would come back.  
“DAMMIT! Why.Wont.You.LIGHT GODDAMMIT!” Sam shouted at the dying cinders and threw the flint across the pit, folding his arms across his chest. He looked so much the part of a pouting child and it made Castiel grin secretly to himself. Looks like the concept of making fire escaped the baby hunter. Castiel was torn between watching him struggle in a mess of his own making, or going over there to offer his assistance.  
“Oh screw this! I.Hate.You.Nature! HATE HATE HATE YOU!” The hunter screamed and Castiel could no longer suppress the laughter in his throat. It bubbled out of him quite uncontrollably as he watched Sam stamping his feet.  
Quite suddenly there was 6ft of hunter towering over him.  
“Something funny there, Castiel?! My struggle amusing to you, or something? Think you could do any better?!” The hunter raged, his face going purple. Castiel schooled his expression and looked him straight in the eye.  
“I wouldn’t know, Sam. You are the one who deemed me too stupid to try…I wonder what that makes you?” Castiel replied. Sam’s jaw hit the floor at the sass coming from Cas’ mouth. He hadn’t thought him capable of talking back.  
“Yeah well you ain’t doin’ any better, what’s that you are making, a tent or a mess?” Sam snapped back, eyeing Castiel’s mass of broken spokes and twisted canvas.  
“Oh this coming from the man who can’t even start a fire. Even Neanderthals could start a fire, Sam! Apes could start a damn fire! But apparently not the Sasquatch.” Castiel shot back, smirking at the mans shock.  
“What did you just call me?!”  
“I called you a big stupid ape, Sasquatch!”  
“Oh that is it, you’re dead!”

\--------

Dean was laughing so hard he nearly rolled out of the nest Gabriel had made for them atop a tree, the perfect post for spying on ‘Sasquatch and the nerd Angel’. The floor of the nest was littered in discarded candy wrappers and food packaging from the bounty of food Gabriel had snapped up, and they were currently working their way through a case of beer. Well, Dean was working his way through the beer while Gabriel had some kind of tootie-fruity orange and purple drink with an umbrella stuck in the top.  
“Oh man, that was genius! I mean seriously that was just…you are awesome!” Dean said when he had finally regained control of his breathing. Gabriel fanned himself with his hand, fluttering his eyelashes.  
“Why, Deano, I never knew you cared! What would Cassie say if he saw us consorting this way!” Gabriel laughed, draping himself across Deans knee. The hunter just laughed and pushed him off, sitting bolt upright and straightening his face.  
“Dean, I don’t understand that reference Dean, why would my brother Gabriel be ‘tapping dat ass’. Dean, what is this ‘tapping‘…is it some kind of rhythmic thing…Dean…Why are you laughing Dean…Dean…”  
Gabriel could not breathe for laughing, Deans impersonation of his baby brother was just too perfect. It was clear the hunter either spent a lot of time around the angel, or just paid very close attention to him when he did. He couldn’t wait to find out which.  
“I think you’ve finally done it, Deano, you’ve finally killed me! Death by laughter…and Candy” he said, choosing another piece from the large glass bowl in the centre. “Is there a better way to go?” He smirked as he popped the candy into his mouth. Dean snatched up a piece and threw it down before holding up his beer bottle to clink with Gabriel’s glass.  
“Man, if there is I don’t wanna know about it. Cheers!” Dean said as Gabriel returned the gesture, and they went back to watching the chaos unfold. Sam was currently chasing Castiel around in a circle and threatening to ‘carve him a new one’…whatever that meant. Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers, causing the young hunter to trip and tumble head first over a log and land face first in the mud. That did it for Cas, who fell to his knees laughing…until Sam hit him in the face with a fist full of mud.  
“Man I wish I could do that…seriously you are so cool.” Dean said, staring down at Gabriel’s work with wonder.  
“Would you like to? I can give you a loaner…One tricks worth of power, one time only deal?” Dean choked on his beer and stared at Gabriel.  
“You serious, you could do that?” The hunter said in awe. Gabriel grinned widely and raised his fingers again to click.  
“I am The Trickster, Deano. I can do whatever I want.”


	3. Tricksters Keep On Trickin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Dean got his Grace on and other stories. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well its been a few chapters now and so far no one has tried to murder me so I think I will be continuing on with this story. I do ask if anyone has any comments please send them to me. I could use the hints and pointers and some kind words. Thank you x

As Dean strolled back into the clearing, the campground was a sight to behold. It looked like a thousand angry bears had thrown a wild party the night before, and Sam was definitely rockin’ the ‘morning after the night before’ look. Cas sat cross legged in the middle of the clearing, covered from head to toe in mud and grass. It was clear from his expression he was deep in shock. From their perch the troublesome twosome had watched as their reality twisting achieved fruition, finally ending on the glorious sight of Sam catching a much smaller Castiel around the middle and dragging him down towards the stream that ran by the clearing. He had then dunked poor Cas under the water repeatedly and rolled him around in the dirt of the bank.  
Sam looked no better than Cas, crouched in the corner and desperately trying to remove the mud that Cas had rubbed into his girly locks. Boy, that had been one hell of a low blow. Chuckling, Dean dumped the bags he was carrying down by the fire pit.  
“Well, well, well…Hello again, Ladies. Have fun while I was gone? I am loving what you’ve done with your hair Sammich!” Dean laughed as Sam shot him a look of pure loathing.  
“Screw you, Dean!” Sam muttered.  
“And you, Cassie. Phew. I mean you are totally rockin’ the drowned rat look.” Dean grinned in the direction of the catatonic ex-Angel. The insult seemed to knock Cas out of his shock and he snapped up, locking eyes with the laughing human and glaring daggers.  
“Well!” He said, clapping his hands together “Now the smarter older brother is back in town, what’s say we get cookin’ huh? Damn, I’m hungry” Dean took one look at the drowned out fire pit and snorted. “Really…Damn Sammy I thought I taught you better…”  
Dean threw both bags over to the sulking pair before bending down low over the fire and rearranging some of the logs. He quickly checked in either direction to make sure neither hunter nor angel were looking and when he was sure both were occupied with unpacking bags he went to work.  
“Okay Gabe” he muttered to himself “Time to shine…”  
For a moment nothing happened, then Deans eyes lit up in a bright golden glow and he snapped his fingers…And a fire roared into life.

(2 Hours Before)

“I am The Trickster, Deano. I can do whatever I want.” Gabriel grinned. “All I need is for your to say Yes.” Dean almost back flipped out of the nest, shaking his head.  
“Oh no, no no no no! No way! Uh-huh not happening! What is it with you Angels?! You really think I am gonna fall for that one, even you can’t be that stupid!” Dean ranted, trying to climb out of the nest to escape the Archangel. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the struggling hunter and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back into the nest beside him.  
“Relax, Deano! I am not my brother, and this isn’t some trick to get in your pants. I swear to…well maybe not to God but you get the idea.” He said, flashing his best heartbreaker smile.  
“You ain’t foolin’ anybody, Gabriel. You honestly think I am trusting you walking around in my meat suit?” Dean growled. He could not believe he had trusted this Asshat. Now he was stuck up a tree with King Douchbag and he had no way back down.  
“Oh no, that’s where you’re wrong, Deany. I won’t be walking your ass anywhere…Just think of it as me hitching a ride on the Winchester Express. No control, just a voice in your pretty little head. And of course if you happen to get some control of my Grace while I’m in there well…just think of it as fair pay for fair work.” Gabriel said, holding his hands up in the air. “No tricks, no games. Fair play.”  
“Okay, cut the crap now Gabriel, I ain’t buying what you’re selling. You preach all this fair play crap but you never do anything without an end game. So how bout’ we just skip the foreplay and you tell me what you want.” Gabriel’s grin slid off his face and the effect stopped Dean in his tracks. Underneath the Angels façade, he looked all too human - he looked tired. It shook Dean to see him that way.  
“Alright, you want the truth…here it is…My brothers fell. My home is in ruin. I was forced out of hiding when Megadouche turned Heaven upside down. The only reason I still have my wings at all is because I was already fallen when it happened!” he paused for a moment before continuing. “When I was forced to reveal myself, he felt my presence and ever since he has been following me. That dweeby little creep ball has been on my ass day and night! Trying to get me to come home and help him build his New and Improved Heaven. I have to get out of this body and into something safe and new. Something he won’t recognise. If I don’t he is never gonna give me peace and if he thinks I won’t crack he might try ‘other’ methods of forcing me down.” Dean frowned at him, trying to process what was being said. Gabriel was afraid…of what?  
“What ‘other’ methods we talkin’ bout’ here…I mean he can’t torture you, and you don’t have any close friends or family…what’s he got on you?” Dean said and Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
“Oh puh-lease. Just because I haven’t seen him in a couple of millennium and I may or may not have blinked him off to a BDSM club last time we met doesn’t mean I don’t love my brother Dean…You know what that’s like right?” Gabriel said, shrugging his shoulders. The reality of the situation hit Dean square in the chest - Castiel! Metatron would use Castiel to hurt Gabriel! Dean shook his head in denial.  
“No. No you can’t be serious…He can’t hurt Cas, he won’t get near him I swear I won’t let him…” Dean rambled but Gabriel caught him by the arm again and looked him in the eye. It was eerie to see the Angel looking so serious.  
“Dean. Listen to me. I.Wont.Let.Anything.Happen.To.Him. You understand me?” He let go of his arm and smiled warmly. “And if you let me use your ‘beach house’ for my own private vacation then 1. Megadouche need never know where I am and 2. I can stick close to you all and make sure he can’t hurt any of you. Plus it would be nice to spend some quality time with my baby brother.” Dean took a minute to think it over. If he said yes he would be stuck with this annoying little angel but then again he could be funny at times, plus he would be more powerful and he could protect Cas and Sammy. An overabundance of Trickster God would be a small price to pay if it meant his family was safe. Plus Gabriel seemed to really care about Cas, and if anyone could understand that it was Dean. He only had one more question.  
“How do I know you will leave me if I change my mind…” Dean said in an almost whisper, he could hardly believe he was going to do this. Gabriel grinned wide and clapped his hand on Deans shoulder.  
“Guess its time to discuss your safe word huh Deano…for the record mine is Grace.”  
Oh this is so not good!


	4. I've Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother tickling! Traitor Castiel snitches on Sammy...oh and GABRIEL! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I am not sure if anyone is actually reading this but just in case you are I would like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I have been suffering with a Chest and Ear Infection for a week now and both kids ended up with the flu. Good times! Anyway this is the next part...comments, questions? Let me know what you think. Even if it sucks, let me know.

The fire crackled merrily before his eyes - which had now returned to their normal vibrant green - were only moments before there had been bare wood and kindling. Dean grinned and thanked the gloating voice in his head for the bright orange flames now consuming the logs.  
“How the hell did you do that so quick?!” Sam snapped and Dean looked up to see his little/not so little brother glaring at his creation. His grin grew all the wider at the look of shock on Cas’ face, who was standing just behind Sam with his arms full of snacks from Deans bags. Another silent thank you to the Great Gloating Voice for providing the snacks as well as the fire.  
“What can I say, Sammy? I’m a God…” in a sense. We’ll just call you Loki 2.0, huh Deano?  
“Seriously, Dean? We tried for hours to get that damn thing going, didn’t we Cas?” Cas nodded, not taking his eyes off the flames.  
“Its true, we tried everything to make the flames but nothing worked. Sam even stole some gas from the Impala…but then he broke all the matches trying to light them.” Cas said. Oh no he didn’t! Sam gasped and turned a furious shade of red as Dean fixed him with a terrifying glare.  
“…Sammy…did you steal fuel from my baby?” He said in a deadly whisper. Sam lowered his eyes to his feet, unable to hold his brothers gaze. He never was very good at lying to him. Dean levelled his glare at Cas instead, knowing he could easily break him.  
“Sammy isn’t feeling very talkative Cas…so how about you fill me in here, huh? Did he or did he not…steal fuel from my baby?!” Dean said while slowly advancing on Cas and backing the poor new human up against a tree. “Well?” Cas broke spectacularly.  
“He did! He did, Dean! Then he got frustrated at the broken matches and kicked her back wheel because” he paused to use his air quotes - correctly this time! “can’t kick Deans ass so you’ll do!” WOW! What a bitch! You sure know how to bring an Angel to his knees Deany-boy!  
“Cas, you traitor!” Sammy yelled. Dean spun around to glare at Sam and the taller man took off running. Deans growl was barely human as he slowly walked off in the direction of the scampering giant. A momentary glow in his eyes announced Gabes arrival on the scene.  
“Oh Sammmmmy! Sam-I-Am? You can run but you can’t hide!” Gabe taunted in Deans voice.  
“You’ll never take me alive, Dean!” Sam’s voice called from the distance and in a blink of his eye Gabe had appeared almost directly behind the Hunter.  
“Really now?”  
It really was a beautiful sight watching the Jolly Green Giant jump six feet in the air and scream like girl. Had it been Dean that was in control he would have wet himself with laughing, but Gabriel had a much better poker face and held his ground.  
“What the…how…What did you do?!” The confused man stuttered at him. He grinned all the more for his confusion.  
“I think you should be less worried about what I did do, and more worried about what I’m gonna do, don’t you?” That’s easy for you to say. Sammy’s face dropped and he began backing up, Dean/Gabe matching him step for step, slow and fast till he stumbled backwards over a tree stump and landed on his ass.  
“Wha…what do you mean, Dean?” Sam said, looking up at his brother through his eyelashes. Gabes heart jumped a little at the glorious sight of Sam Winchester spread out on the forest floor.  
Gabe! A warning rang out in his mind Dude, that’s my brother! Gabriel grinned at the horror in Deans voice.  
‘Your brother…not mine’ He thought, biting his lip a little and looking the Sam up and down. Too late he realised the shock appearing on the boys face - oh crap he thinks I’m Dean!  
Duh! You forget who’s face you’re wearing?! Way to freak him out, dude! I don’t know what kinky shit you Angels get up to but down here incest is -not- cool!  
Gabriel shuddered at the thought and sent a silent apology to Dean. He straightened his face once again and searched Deans memories till he found one he could work with. Another dingy motel, another lonely week without their father. A playful fight over the outcome of an epic battle between Batman and Superman…Oh yeah this could work.  
Chantilly, Virginia…He felt Dean smile in his head at the memory. It was one of their better times together. He grinned down at the confused hunter.  
“You wanna know, Sammich…you really wanna know?” He stepped closer and leaned down, putting his face close to Sam’s. He raised his hand up to Sam‘s side and splayed his fingers out, brushing lightly over his ribs. “Does the name ‘Chantilly’ ring a bell”.  
The colour drained instantly from Sam’s face.  
“No…please, Dean not that! NO!”

\------

Cas felt awful. He had failed to erect the tent like he had been asked to do, he had betrayed Sam and told on him to Dean…and now he was failing at tracking them through the woods. He had been so sure that Dean was only a few feet in front of him, then suddenly he was gone. It must be a trait of Hunters, the ability to track through the woods with such speed and skill so as not to be seen. He must remember to ask Dean…if and when he found him.  
A gut wrenching scream suddenly filled the air and Castiel recognised the voice behind it. Sam was in trouble, something had him! He took off running in the direction of the noise, all the while screaming for the brothers.  
“SAM! DEAN, HELP ITS SAM! SAM WHERE ARE YOU?!” He cried out into the seemingly empty woods around him. Sam must have heard him call because he began calling out to him and begging.  
“CAS! HELP CAS! MAKE HIM STOP, MAKE IT STOP!” The young hunter sounded frantic, his cries coming in short pants between squealing. He must have been in a lot of pain, his voice so high pitched it almost sounded like choked laughter. Castiel could see a clearing ahead, and the sound of Sam’s cries was becoming louder by the moment.  
“IM COMING SAM, HOLD ON! DEAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!” Castiel cried out as he burst into the clearing and stopped dead in his tracks. The sight before him shocked him to his very core. Dean was here already…And -he- was the source of Sam’s screaming. The older man appeared to have Sam pinned to the ground beneath him. Deans knees had trapped both of Sam’s arms down so he could not hit back. All in all it was a very odd sight to behold - Sam must surely have been able to throw his older but much smaller brother off himself easily but for some reason he was incapable of doing so, no matter how hard he bucked and twisted. The overall effect was like Dean was riding a bull, and very well in this case. Castiel took a step back and noticed that Dean appeared to be digging his fingers into Sam’s ribcage and under his arms, which was what was causing the man to squeal so loudly. They were both laughing…Not screaming in mortal agony as he had first interpreted.  
“Dean, what are you doing?” He said, tilting his head to the side with his signature look of confusion. Gabriel looked up at his confused little brother, flashing him Dean’s grin.  
“Come on, Cassie. Ain’t you ever been tickled before…” Gabe said, running his fingers up and down Sammy’s sides and causing the young man to twist again and squeal. Castiel looked even more confused.  
“Tickled?” He said, trying out the word. He vaguely remembered Dean mentioning that Sam was ‘ticklish’ but he had never understood the phrase. “No…I’ve never…” The clearing went silent as Gabe/Dean stopped molesting Sam and both brothers turned their gaze to the confused little human. They met each others eyes for a moment - Sam missing the brief flash as Hunter and Angel changed places - communicating silently as they often did, before returning their smirk to him. He began to feel nervous again and slowly started to back away as they both got up and advanced towards him.  
“We’ll show you…” They said in sync.  
Oh this is gonna be so much fun…have at him, fellas’!


	5. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas discovers the joy of tickling and the real meaning of 'magic fingers'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Helen for helping me out with my spacing, a request from cherrywine. Is this more like what you meant? Hope you guys like and please be gentle. I've never even come close to writing smut so this is an achievement for me.

Castiel couldn’t breath, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but choke on his own squeals and laughter. He had never felt so euphoric in all his millennia as he did right now, at the hands of the hunter he rescued from hell. He was sprawled out on the forest floor with Sam sitting above his head, pinning his arms above him and grinning evilly at his struggle. But it was Dean who had the prime position, sitting squarely on Castiel’s midsection like a King atop his throne. When they had advanced on him he had tried to run but he did not get far, and they had pounced on him and pinned him down within seconds, easily adjusting him to where they wanted. Dean had then shoved his shirt up to expose his chest and belly, and a wave of heat had hit Cas like he had never felt before. It warmed his cheeks and slid slowly down his body, settling finally around his lower belly. He Didn’t know exactly what it was, but he liked it.

That was of course until Deans fingers found his underarms, and he began to ‘tickle’.

Although he had no first hand experience of it, he assumed this was what it was like being possessed. He found he had no control over his actions as he began to squeal and laugh and buck under Dean, desperately trying to throw the Hunter off while succeeding only in making that warmth grow hotter. Unable to move his arms he instead kicked out with his legs and twisted frantically under Dean, trying to dislodge him but it did no good. Dean remained firmly on top of him and began moving his fingers faster over Cas’ skin. In the end he found himself begging, but he didn’t know if he wanted less…or more.

“Please, oh god Dean please!” He pleaded, staring up at Dean through his eyelashes. Oh here he goes, pulling out the big guns. Damn, my bro got some puppy eyes on him! Sammy would be jealous. Gabriel laughed inside his head, but Dean took no notice. He was way to caught up in those baby blues.

“What you want, Angel. You want me to stop…” He replied, his voice dropping low as his hands did the same, now skirting over Cas’ belly and making him shiver. He jerked up and gasped at the feeling, one leg now hooked around Deans middle. If you had asked him he could not have told you how that happened. It just suddenly was…Deans fingers slid over his belly and along his hipbones, kneading the flesh and making his shiver and whine.

“Dean!” Cas squealed, one hand shooting forward to grip the mans forearm, their eyes locked to one another. Another dig into his sensitive skin made his hips shoot upwards and connect sharply with the stretched out denim between Deans legs…The noticeably -tented- denim. Dean hissed and groaned at the rough contact, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth and licking lightly at it. Cas tracked Deans tongue as it wet his lips, mimicking the movement with his own, and his eyes darted between Deans clothe covered erection and his face. They had noticed that the tickling had stopped, and that they were only lying on the grassy forest floor one atop the other with Deans hardness now pressed firmly into Cas’ hip. Neither had they noticed that Sammy had long ago let go of Cas’ arms and was now sitting several feet away, blushing furiously and trying to avert his eyes from this very public display.

Everything in Deans life had narrowed to a pinpoint. Sammy, Gabriel, Heaven and Hell. These things had no meaning right now, all that mattered was this moment. When he had started to wonder what Cas looked like under the Holy Tax Accountant get-up, he couldn’t have told you but damn he was not disappointed. The body was chiselled and perfect. He slowly slid his hands down again and positioned his thumbs at the dips of Cas’ hipbones before softly pressing down on the skin.

The reaction was intense. Cas bucked upwards again and groaned out loud, his legs falling open at the knees giving Dean more room to manoeuvre between them. He grinned at how responsive Cas was, how eagerly his body reacted to touch. When Dean chanced another glance at Cas’ face he found the angel was blushing furiously, with his breath coming in short sharp gasps. He was worrying his lower lip between his teeth and Dean found himself desperate to run his tongue along that perfect little pouty mouth. He licked his lips again as he began to wonder what Cas taste like…

“Dean?” Cas whimpered lightly, his grip tightening slightly on Deans forearm. Suddenly Dean realised just how close they were, eyes staring deep into one another and their lips but a few scant inches apart. It would be so easy, he realised, to push forward that little bit more and take what he wanted. To kiss and lick and nip his way into that gorgeous mouth. So very easy…

“Cas…” Dean breathed out, leaning his forehead against his. So close now…

“GUYS!!!!” Sammy screamed, causing the two tangled men to leap apart. Dean suddenly pushed himself back till he was crawling backwards on all fours away from Castiel, who had turned a furious shade of red and leapt to his feet the moment he was free of Dean. He kept his head bowed low and refused to meet anyone’s gaze.

“I apologise Sam, I didn’t mean to…that was very rude of me…I am sorry, Sam, truly I am. I’ll go back to camp now, you will want to be alone with your brother I am sure. Yes, I’ll go now. Leave you both alone…” He stammered as he quickly retreated in the direction of camp, leaving the two brothers alone in the clearing.

Sam didn’t know what to say or if he should say anything at all, and Dean was far to busy trying to work out what just happened. Finally after several moments Sam tried to break the ice.

“Dean…are you okay…” He asked tentatively, afraid of spooking his brother. Dean looked up at Sam for a moment then quickly looked away. He climbed to his feet and took off towards camp, but he had no intention of staying. When he arrived moments later it was to a blushing Castiel emptying a bag of marshmallows into a stew pot with clearly no idea or care for what he was doing. He refused to meet Deans eye. That was fine by Dean who quickly made his way towards Baby, who was parked on the edge of the Campground. A drive would do him good, clear his head and give him a chance to calm the voices - And one particular voice who was raising Holy Hell in his brain right now.

My baby brother! Of all the angels! Heavens most chaste and you…Argh Dad help me, Winchester! There is not enough Brain Bleach in existence, that’s gonna get those images out! Dad damn you! My own brother! EW!I

Yeah…a drive would do them both good.


	6. Big Brother, Big Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart between Dean and Gabe forces Dean to realise the truth (finally!) and Cas has his first emotional breakdown! Also, comforting Sammy cause he isn't always a dick. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this being a little more angsty I swear it will get all cuddley and smoopy again in the next Chapter. Also I wrote this with a fever and couldn't even remember what I wrote haha Thanks to Helen for checking my work.
> 
> Assholery - The act of being an asshole to purposefully annoy someone.

“Grace! Grace! GRACE!”

“I get it, we‘re getting there! But I can’t just let you loose in my car, so how ‘bout you shut your trap and let me drive!”

“I swear, Winchester, when I get out of your ass…Cassie better be getting in!” Gabriel raged against the inside of his brain. It was starting to feel like a nest of angry hornets had taken up residence in his skull and decided they didn’t like the interior. The constant buzzing and scratching was driving him crazy.

“Dude, seriously? That’s your brother, should you really be talkin’ ‘bout him that way?” Dean grinned, shaking the nest for the sake of assholery. The hornets were revolting.

“Are you joking? Tell me you’re joking? After what I just had to endure…” Deans whole body shuddered with Gabriel’s disgust. “How would you feel if I had turned it around on you and started feeling up little Sammy, huh big guy?” The shudder this time was all Deans, and it was a bad move. He could suddenly feel Gabriel’s mischief maker turning over in his mind.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I making you uncomfortable? The thought of your big strong brother spread out under you, gasping and panting and so painfully gone…that turn you on, Dean?” Gabriel whispered behind his ear, purposefully making his voice low and husky. Dean ground his teeth and tried frantically to think of something, anything other than that. Bobby. Bobby naked, Bobby all sweaty and naked. That time he was staying the week and he walked in on Bobby ‘entertaining himself‘. Surprisingly, the tactic was working - until he remembered that he wasn’t the only one thinking in his head. Suddenly Dean’s mind was being filled with images of his baby brother, doing unspeakable things for which no amount of room sharing could have prepared him. His eyes clamped shut and his hands flew from the wheel, desperately trying to block out the pain.

FLASH! Sammy naked on the bed! FLASH! Sammy rubbing his cock. FLASH! Sammy on all fours with a very naked…wait was that Gabriel?! That last insult was more than Deans fragile mind could bare.

“Oh God, no! Stop, STOP!” Dean screamed into his palms as Gabriel roared with laughter. The images were becoming all the more ridiculous and all the more hard to bare. Gabe seemed to have moved on from the conventional into the kinkier side of Role Play.

FLASH! Sammy as French Maid. FLASH! Sammy as Cheerleader. FLASH! Sammy in woman’s underwear and a pair of Playboy Bunny Ears.

“Okay okay, I give okay! Just make it stop!” Poor Dean sobbed, no longer sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. No brother should ever be made to see his little brother like that! Not ever! As quickly and suddenly as they had begun, the images penetrating his mind stopped, and he was left with a stony silence that was almost as bad as a torture as the images themselves. He had been an asshole.

“Looks like we finally agree on something, Deano…” Gabriel replied to his unspoken monologue in a huffy and clipped voice. Dean flinched a little in regret and sighed, he had not meant to upset the Angel.

“Look man, I didn’t mean…I just got caught up in the moment and I didn’t mean anything by it, I really…” Dean began to apologise but Gabriel suddenly reared up in his head again, the righteous fury pounding once again behind his eyes.

“Oh so what, now my brother doesn’t mean anything to you?! That what you are saying, Winchester?! Cause it sure sounds like it to me!”

“No that’s not…”

“Tell me something, Dean, did you enjoy dying! Cause I can so zap you straight back to Tuesday if that’s what you want! You don’t get to play with him like that!”

“I’m not playing wi…”

“He ain’t some toy you can just take out and play with!” And with that Dean finally snapped.

“Its not like that, Gabriel! I love him!”

The silence was deafening.

\---------------

Castiel’s hands were shaking as he attempted once again to put place a marshmallow onto the little spears that Sam had given him…well, the little spears that Sam had dropped at his feet before scampering off to the other side of the Camp with a bowed head and a red face. They had barely said two words since then, and it did not look like they would be speaking any time soon. Every single time Cas tried to open his mouth to call Sam over his mouth went dry and he would choke on his words. What could he say anyway? ‘Sorry Sam for rutting with your brother in front of you…’ Somehow he just couldn’t see Sam accepting his apology right now. All he could do was try to make himself useful and pray that Dean was not mad at him when he returned. He was not sure if he had someone tempted Dean into touching him in that way but he was very sorry if he did. Castiel would not deny his longing for the man, and now that he was human his dreams and fantasies had become vivid and hard to resist. But he had tried very hard not to let Dean see that attraction, fearful that the man would turn him away again. Cas wrapped his arms around himself and tried to control his breathing, but the thought of being alone again always brought him to a panic, another thing he had tried to hide from the boys. But he had blown it now, big time! They knew now! He might as well do the honourable thing and pack his shit. Get the hell out, before Dean came back and forced him. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not notice he was panting noticeably and whimpering to himself, so much so that Sam had seen him and was now rushing to his side.

“Cas? Wow dude, here calm down…Just breathe okay its gonna be fine!” Sam said while wrapping his arms around the smaller man, but nothing could make Cas stop shaking. He reached out and gripped the tall mans arm tightly, forcing Sam to meet his now tear filled eyes. “Cas?” He whispered, so shocked to see the Angel - his friend - in such a state.

“Please Sam…I’m sorry. Please…” He sobbed, now burying his face in Sam’s chest, all pride left aside. He couldn’t do it, couldn’t stand up anymore let alone walk out. He promised himself he would never beg, but like all things in his life he failed.

“What, Cas? What is it? Why are you sorry?” Sam soothed him gently, running a hand through his hair as he rocked him back and forth. It felt strange to be cradling him in this way but he could think of no other way to calm him down enough to speak.

“Its all a mess. Everything I touch…its messy…Please, I’m so sorry. Please don’t…” Cas babbled between harsh sobs, unable to control his breathing.

“What, Cas? Don’t what?” Sam said, becoming more confused. He could not think what would frighten him so badly. Cas hung his head low and wouldn’t meet Sam’s eyes, too fearful of what he would find there.

“Please don’t send me away…” he whimpered.

\---------------

Dean had finally managed to locate Gabriel’s original skin and the Archangel had vacated the lot. They were now sitting side by side on the Impala, not talking much bit sipping at the beer Gabe had snapped up. The silence that had remained hanging over them since Deans love declaration was still in place but thankfully it was no longer uncomfortable. Along with his ability to make your life a living hell, Gabe also seemed to possess the power of putting people completely at ease.

“So when you say you love him…” Gabriel blurted out suddenly, making Dean choke on his beer. It appeared he was also rather good at being overly blunt. Dean took a few moments to think over his words. Comfortable as he was with the man, his senses were screaming at him to be cautious, to guard his words carefully, and oddly enough more and more recently that voice had begun to sound like John Winchester. He signed heavily and decided that if he wanted to ever get ahead he was gonna have to start with the truth. Plain and simple.

“He just fits. Its like my whole life I couldn’t show anyone me, not really real me, you know?” Dean said, speaking more to his bottle than to anyone in particular. Gabriel nodded in understanding. Hell, if anyone knew that better it was him. 

“Its like I’ve spent my whole life putting on this big act, having to be older, bigger and tougher than everyone sees me. I had to shock them, never let them be too sure. That’s what gives you the edge…but with him…he sees me. He sees me for me and he doesn’t run, even though he should. He stays. And I give him shit for it constantly because old habits die hard but even when I’m teasing him he sees it for what it is…he sees me for me, and he isn’t afraid.” Dean paused, sighing and shaking his head.

“But I hurt him, Gabe…I sent him away and I hurt him. And there is no way in hell that he is ever gonna really forgive me for that…” He finished, taking a large gulp from his beer to wash down the words. Gabriel rolled his eyes but was careful not to let Dean see, he didn’t want to shatter the fragile moment. Dean Winchester never opened up, and this was a rare opportunity to see beyond the Vale.

“Look Dean, you know I don’t do all the touchy-feely hand-holdy crap - at least not with someone I’m not screwing - but in this case I will make one exception. You ready for this?” Dean nodded, full attention on the Angel.

“He fell for you, so many times now. He rebelled and faced unimaginable tortures for you. He turned away his family…for you. So newsflash, chucklehead, from me to you…He.LIKES.YOU!” Gabe grinned at the incredulous look on the dumb ape’s face. It was like all the little cogs were finally working, and the big picture was slotting into place…

“He…likes me? Like, he -like- likes me?!” Dean stammered, too shocked to register his girly statement, a fact though which Gabe did not miss.

“Oh what are we, in high school? Wanna trade secrets and braid our hair? Yes, you dope, he likes you! Loves you, in fact, always has done. And still does. So how about we quit with this bullcrap and go get you yo man…” Gabe laughed…but the laughter suddenly died in his throat and his face fell. Dean was instantly on his feet, fearing the worst.

“What is it?!” Dean yelled. Knowing the answer did not stop his heart from plummeting in his chest.

“Its Cas…He’s in trouble.”


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally talk it out and smooch a little, but it doesn't last long...You have to admit when Dean screws up, he goes big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Lexa for the chapter clean-up and for sticking with me through this long night of winter. Okay I am being dramatic but still, the girl rocks! HA! I ADDED YOU! Thanks to everyone who comments and reads my ramblings, you make me happy!

Gabriel zapped them directly into the campground, unmindful of the small mountain tumbling out of the way of the approaching Archangel, but neither Gabriel nor Dean took any notice of Sam or his spluttering. They were far too focused on the quivering wreck on the forest floor. Dean descended on the frightened human and bundled him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style to the small campfire and sitting close to him to warm him up. Gabriel shucked his coat off and handed it to the hunter who accepted and wrapped it around Cas’ shoulders before leaning him into his side, his head on Dean's shoulder.

“Hey Cas, its okay. Whatever it is, babe, we can work it out. I’m right here and I am not going anywhere, ya hear me?” He whispered gently into Cas’ ear, slowly rocking him till the shaking began to subside. Sam and Gabe watched silently from the sidelines, exchanging glances that spoke louder than words. Even Gabriel recognised a moment far too intimate for jokes. Besides - his little brother deserved this love, and if Dean was willing to give then by all means Gabriel was gonna get with the programme. Anything to see his Cas smile again. Soon enough they made their way slowly towards the fire and Dean looked up, giving them the clear to sit down. It was only now that they noticed why Dean had went silent. Cas was sleeping, soundly wrapped up in the Hunters arms. Sam was not at all surprised by this, he knew first hand how taxing panic attacks could be on the system. Anxiety was not something to laugh about, and mental illness came in all shapes and sizes. After what Cas had been through in the past few months, hell, the guy was entitled to a few breakdowns - He was more than overdue his share.

“What the hell happened, Sam?! You were supposed to be watching over him!” Dean snapped, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the sleeping Angel. Sam’s face fell, unbelieving that his brother was blaming him.

“I didn’t do anything to him! He just suddenly started freakin’ out! He kept gasping and begging me not to send him away again…who’s fault is that!” Sam blurted out without thinking. Even Gabriel winched and turned away at the comment and Sam knew he had messed up bad. When the Pagan Trickster God tells you that you’ve gone too far…you have gone way too far! Dean flinched a little before sighing and bowing his head and Sam felt awful all over again.

“Look, sorry, I didn’t mean…” Sam began but Dean cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“Don’t apologise, Sammy. You’re right…this is my shit, I gotta deal.” Dean said in a heavy and defeated voice. “Cas…He wouldn’t be so screwed up right now if it wasn’t for me. I pulled a Dad move on him, left him fending for himself when he doesn’t have a clue where to start…I became John, Sam.” He said, swiping furiously at his forming tears with his one free hand. No matter what touchy-feely shit these two - three, managed to pull out of him, he could not cry in front of them. That was too much, way too soon.

“No!” Sammy snapped, causing Dean’s head to snap up. Cas grunted in his slumber and Dean had to shush him back down, finally choosing lay his Angel down beside the fire, curled up at his side. He removed his jacket and folded it up, placing it under Cas’ head…he didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. When he looked up again at the two sitting with him they were staring at him tenderly and for once he didn’t care. They could think whatever they liked, this was for Cas and for Cas he would do anything. Hell, it was the least he owed him. Sam cleared his throat softly and glanced at the sleeping form before continuing.

“You aren’t John, Dean. You’ve never been him. You know why?” Sam asked and Dean shook his head lightly, refusing to meet his brothers gaze. “Its because John could never admit when he screwed up. To him he was right and we were wrong, his way or the high way…Its why I left Dean. It wasn’t you, or the life, or anything else. I needed him to know that there was more to me than his narrow-minded opinion and I could be better than that. It was never you…You were my world. And unlike him you try so hard to save everyone, not because you want something but because you care.” He grinned a little “and you do care, big brother. No matter how hard you try to hide it.” Dean was never more grateful for low lighting as he was at that moment…he swore they would not see him cry. Dean was saved the effort of trying to respond by the gentle stirring of Cas beside him.

“Dean…” He asked, in the hazy voice of someone still half asleep. He looked towards the others, silently asking for space and they nodded, departing for Sam’s tent a little away from the main circle. Dean found it odd that his brother was so blasé about sharing quarters with the little douche who made his life a living hell of Tuesdays, but whatever. He had other worries to deal with right now. He gently helped Castiel to sit up beside him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, noting how slumped they are - it breaks his heart to see his Angel so gloomy.

“Hey there, Angel…” He winked, causing Cas to blush and look away. Dean barely contains his smile, and thinks when this chat is over he has to try and make Cas blush more often. He has the most amazing blush. “You wanna tell me what’s going on? Sam tells me you got real upset, thought he was gonna kick you out…Talk to me, big guy…” He waits awhile, just holding onto Cas while the man finds his words. Dean gets it, feelings are hard and talking is harder.

“I’m useless now, Dean…” Cas finally muttered, talking more to his shoes than to Dean. “I have nothing left to offer you and Sam, no skills you can utilize and no ‘mojo’ to heal you or smite Demons. I am no longer of use to anyone as an Angel. And today showed me that I am less than useless at being human. I am worthless…” Cas sounded so defeated now it was killing Dean to hear him. He opened his mouth to stop him, put him right and tell him how much worth he had but Cas held up his fingers to Deans lips, silencing him. “Allow me to finish, Dean. It occurs to me that you and Sam would be far better off if you did not have to baby-sit me anymore. You said it yourself before without my mojo I am little more than a ‘baby in a trench coat’…and even that is gone” He added sadly. “But I find the thought of leaving to be very distressing. I very much doubt I could do it alone…but I am willing to have you drop me somewhere and leave. If I can’t find you I won’t be capable of bothering you further, correct…” Cas was becoming frantic again, choked tears falling from his eyes and Dean snapped, grabbing the man by the front of the shirt and yanking him forward into a tight embrace.

“NO! No Cas, just no that’s not…That ain’t happening, ya hear me?! You’re not some work horse, Cas. I ain’t gonna drop you on the side of the road like garbage just because you think you’re worthless! You are worth so much more than that…you’re worth too much for the likes of me…Its me who should be dropped. I failed you.” He ranted, burying his face in Cas’ neck and clinging to him. Cas began shaking his head and he pulled away, causing Dean to whimper and try to bring him back, but Cas cupped Dean’s face between his hands and stared deep into his eyes.

“You didn’t fail me, Dean…” He said, still crying softly but calmer now.

“I did, Cas. I kicked you out, you had nothing and I kicked you out…I pulled a John on you…” Dean replied, hanging his head in shame and completely missing Cas’ confused expression.

“Dean…I don’t mean to” Air Quotes “Ruin The Moment here but…I don’t understand that reference.” Dean looked up into Cas’ eyes and took in the moment silently, not believing what he just heard. A sudden burst of laughter from the nearby tent broke them both out of their stunned silence and slowly they began to laugh along, Dean finally gathering Cas up again with a soft squeal from the Angel and placing him in his lap, facing him. He wrapped his arms around his middle and rested his head against Cas’ chest, sighing softly when Cas began to gently stroke his hair.

“I am sorry I hurt you, Cas. I’m gonna make it up, I swear…whatever you want, its yours. Just name it, Angel.” Dean said, placing soft kisses on Cas’ cheeks. He frowned lightly when Cas turned away, lips thinning at the nickname Dean choose. “What’s wrong?” He asked nervously.

“I’m no Angel, Dean…” Cas muttered, keeping his head turned away. Dean placed a gentle hand on his cheek and brought him back around to face him.

“You’ll always be an Angel to me…” Dean said softly, before bringing him forward for a soft kiss. The soft happy sigh from his best friend and now more was enough to sate Dean. He was finally content. The moment was eventually ruined by catcalls and woots ringing through the air.

“Damnit, Gabe! Trust you to rile up Sammy! Don’t you two have anything better to do…” Dean called over Cas’ shoulder before returning for a kiss. Cas pushing against his chest to keep him at bay startled him, and when he looked into Cas’ face he noticed that the angel looked pissed all of a sudden.

“Emm…was it something I said…” He asked, confused as to this sudden change in the weather.

“Yes, actually. Did you say Gabe…as in my brother, Gabriel?” Cas asked, his voice even but stiff. Dean suddenly went red in the face, realizing his mistake.

He was so screwed.

...


	8. He's In The Dog House Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As expected, Cas is pissed off and Gabriel has some news for Dean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Angi and Helen for the beta'ing for the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it x

“Oh eh…yeah…surprise?” He said, trying to put a gleeful spin on the awkward situation. By the look on Castiel’s face, he was having none of it.

“Oh really? Surprise? And how long has he been here Dean…How long have you been hiding my brother - and one of few that I actually care about - from me? Did you ever plan on telling me…” He snapped, and Dean lowered his head. The tent had went silent…bastards had abandoned him to the wrath of Hormonal Angel!

“He eh, he arrived this morning…he was here at camp, he wanted to see you!” Dean said, trying to calm his friend with good news. Castiel only looked more confused.

“He was here? How? I never saw him…Was he hiding?” Cas asked and Dean gulped. Yeah he was screwed, and not in the good way. Cas saw the reaction and his expression darkened further. “Dean…what did you do?” He said in a deadly whisper.

“Nothing really…it was just a temporary thing, ya know? We wanted to have some fun prankin’ you and he said I could borrow his Grace for a free ride…” Dean babbled, and he heard Gabriel’s grown of frustration from all the way over there. Yeah, this was not good. Cas looked even more infuriated.

“So, what you are telling me is that you allowed my older brother to ‘ride’ you this morning in an attempt to make me some kind of joke, and now you sit here trying to convince me you care…” Cas snapped, glaring at Dean with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh come on, Cas, I didn’t know it was so important! I’m sorry, okay?” Dean growled, starting to get angry.

“No, its not okay! I really missed him and I was very hurt when he died, and you treat that like a joke! So no, its not okay!” Cas shouted, his voice echoing through the empty trees around them.

“Well Christ, Cas, sorry for hurting your damn feelings, Princess!”

Silence followed Dean's comment, and it seemed even Mother Nature had turned her back on the quarrelling couple. Finally Cas pushed off of Dean's lap and stalked off to his tent. Dean, realising what he had done, leapt up to take after him but Cas sensed him and whirled around. Dean recoiled at the tears in Cas’ eyes and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Don’t even think about it, Dean Winchester! Don’t you dare try and follow me after that!” He scowled at Dean before turning on heel and disappearing inside his own tent. Dean just stood there dumbfounded, staring at the entrance to the tent and contemplating going after him anyway. He really wanted to cuddle it better.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, big guy. That feisty little wildcat would sooner claw your eyes out right now than cuddle with you.” Dean startles as Gabe's voice sudden fills the silence. He quirked his eyebrow at the Angel.

“Really? ‘Feisty Little Wildcat’? That’s really the nickname you’re going for?” Dean laughed a little, smiling for the first time since Cas’ huffy departure. Gabriel shrugs his shoulders and sits down beside the fire again, picking up a stick to prod at the flames.

“I don’t know, yet. I’ll wait and see how loud he is once you finally get your head out of your ass, and straight into hi…”

“Wow wow! Stop right there, Gabe! You’ve got me into enough crap today, without shouting about our sex life for everyone to hear…”

“We are not having sex, you assbutt! Ever!” Cas shouted from his tent and Dean cringed at the thought. No sex with Cas. Not yet anyway, but he would win him over again, turn on the ol’ Winchester Charm.

“I doubt the ‘Ol’ Winchester Charm’ is gonna help you much here…” Gabe snickered, shaking his head.

“Oh would you quit it with the mind reading, Gabe! How about you use that big brain of yours and help me! He is really pissed and I’m blaming you!” Dean snapped at him and Gabriel looked back at him in faked shock, placing a hand to his own chest.

“Moi? How dare you, I resent that! I did nothing to deserve this treatment.” Gabriel replied in a posh voice.

“Oh you did something, I can feel it. Why was Cas so pissed at you taking my body for a spin? What did you do?” Dean stared down the Angel till Gabriel’s composure broke. His eyes shifted off to Cas’ tent and for a moment he looked very uncomfortable. “Oh I seriously don’t like that look, Gabe, what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything, okay!” Gabe snapped at him, biting his lip and looking uncomfortable. “But…Cas thinks I did…” Dean was even more confused.

“Cas thinks you did what exactly…forced me or something?” Dean asked, curious as to where this was going. Gabe snorted a little in bitter laughter.

“Or something…Okay, how do I explain this” he spoke mostly to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Dean, when you got out of Hell did you any…weird marks?” Dean frowned a little, how could he forget the mark.

“You mean Cas’ handprint?” He said “What about it, its gone now…” Gabriel’s eyes had gone wide and he whistled.

“Jesus, Cassie, no wonder you were so pissed off.” Gabe murmured to himself, shaking his head again. Dean felt himself getting irrationally angry at Gabriel, feeling like he was being ignored.

“Hey, Short Stack! Concentrate…What’s my mark gotta do with it?” Dean said in a harsh whisper. Gabriel contemplated him for a moment before answering.

“Angels aren’t like Humans, Dean. We don’t have the same social norms as you do, and we have a very different way of catching a mate. Angels don’t take their partners as casually as you, when we mate we do it for life and trust me; life to us, is a very long time.” Gabriel explained slowly, taking each word with care so Dean would fully understand him. He could not afford to allow any miscommunication here. The gears behind Dean's eyes were grinding together, so Gabriel continued.  
“Lets say an Angel found a mate he was interested in, and it just so happened that there were rivals - other Angels who wanted something from said mate. Maybe not a bond as such but close enough, and certainly enough to keep the mate from the Angel. What should he do? Allow some other to beat him down and take what was his? Or should he mark the mate in some way to show everyone that this one was not to be touched, or the full wrath of the Angel would reign down on them? You see where I am going with this, Deano?” he finished, watching Dean's reactions carefully. The Hunter seemed to be turning all this new information over in his brain, and the process was slow but enlightening. A shocked look was slowly forming on his face and Gabriel had to fight hard against laughter. Here it comes.

“Oh good God, he practically pissed on my leg didn’t he…” Dean squeaked, shock overriding his sense of manhood. Gabriel grinned and clapped slowly.

“Ding ding! Give the mate a prize! Congratulation, Deany. You’re an Angel's wet dream.” Dean hid his face in his hands, trying desperately to hide from Gabriel’s words. Finally he managed to sort through his thoughts and he looked up at Gabe again.

“He was jealous of you…he thought that…you and I…Oh God, ew!” Dean looked horrified and gagged at the thought of him and Gabe together. Gabriel huffed at Deans outburst, crossing his arms across his chest.

“You ain’t no prized stud yourself, you know Winchester!” He pouted like a child. Dean flashed him a winning grin.

“You know that’s a lie…” He sobered up quickly when his eyes caught Cas’ tent shudder and a shadow dart out of sight, seems the man had been listening to them. Dean sighed heavily and sent Gabe a small smile. Gabriel smiled back and nodded, understanding.

“Go get him, Tiger.” He said, winking. Dean walked slowly into the tent and found Cas curled up in his sleeping bag, pretending to sleep. He crawled up behind his friend and lay down, placing a hand on his back between his shoulders and rubbing gently.

“Cas? I know you are awake, Angel…please…we should talk abo…” But before Dean could finish Cas had spun around and wrapped his arms around Dean, hugging him tightly. Dean sighed happily and brought the man closer, burying his nose into Cas’ hairline. He placed a gentle kiss on Cas’ forehead and stroked his back gently.

“Tomorrow, baby…Sleep now.”


	9. Kissing It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning cuddles, porny jokes and playing snuggling. Cas and Dean finally get some alone time...then the idiot brothers do what idiot brothers do best and ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Thank you to everyone who commented, you really made my day! As promised here is another chapter, beta'd by Helen and Lexa. My first attempt at Higher Porn. I hope everyone enjoys and remember "Reviews feed the starving writer". xxx

Snap. Giggle. Click. Snort. What the hell was that noise, Dean thought as he snuggled down deeper into the warmth and pulled a very warm and squishy Cas with him.

“Aw lookit, Sammy, lookit! So cute…”

“Shh! Do not wake them, Gabe! Do you know what Dean will do to you if he catches us in here spying!”

“Too late…” Dean mumbled through the covers “You’re dead…later. After breakfast maybe, whenever I can be bothered…”

“Is he always this articulate in the mornings…Seriously, Deano, ever considered changing careers to something more artsy?” The Trickster snarked and Deans hand popped up from underneath the covers to flip him off. Gabriel whistled. “Well, that’s charming. I don’t know -what- my brother sees in you.” Castiel peered at the duo over the covers, his hair mussed up and looking even more wild than usual.

“He has an impressively large…” Both Hunter and Angel clapped their hands over their ears and ran screaming from the tent.

“Oh hell no! I ain’t listening to this!”

“Lalalalalalalalala I’m not listening to you, bla la la la la!”

Dean finally emerged from underneath the blankets, grinning widely at Cas who smiled back with a faked innocence.

“I can’t imagine what they were thinking, I was going to say ‘ego’…” He said, biting his bottom lip slightly.

“Oh yeah, course. My ‘ego’ is huge. I have the biggest ‘ego’ of all time!” Dean replied and Cas began to laugh again.

“Yes, Dean, I am well aware of just how large it is, thank you.” Cas smiled, blushing slightly and looking down at where his hand was resting on Deans chest.

“Really now? And how would you know that, Angel? Been spying on me again?” Dean asked, wondering when Cas had seen him and more importantly had he enjoyed what he saw. Cas blushed even harder and shook his head, slowly stroking his fingers up Deans chest and along his collar bone.

“No, not spying this time…I woke up earlier and it was poking me in the ass.” He said, slowly licking his lips as his wandering hand came to a rest just above Dean’s boxers. Deans breath hitched as Cas’ fingers slid over the sensitive skin and his mouth fell open when curious fingers dipped under the waistband, just enough to brush the tip of his cock and no more. The brief contact sent shivers down his spine and his hand shot out to grip Cas by the wrist, stopping any further wandering. Cas looked confused and hurt all at once and the effect broke Deans heart, but he had to be sure…

“Don’t do this if its only for me…” He said seriously, looking Cas straight in the eye and holding his gaze. “I don’t wanna force you…”

“And I do not wish to lose you, Dean…you like sex…” Cas replied, frowning a little and trying to turn his face away again but Dean cupped his cheek gently and kept their eyes locked.

“Yeah, I -like- sex…but I -love- you. Big difference…You say to me you never wanna do it, I’ll go ahead a cut it off now. Only please don’t cause ‘biggest ego in the world’ remember?” Dean grinned and winked “We don’t wanna deprive anyone of my awesomeness” Cas’ eyes grew hard and fierce at Deans words and for a moment the hardened Hunter was reminded that although Cas had no Mojo at the moment - they would be changing that, Dean swore to God - he was still a skilled warrior with millennia of experience under his belt and he could crush Deans windpipe in a heartbeat…with his thumb. As if to demonstrate this, Cas suddenly broke Deans hold on his wrist and slid his hand fully under his boxers. The hand found the heated and hardened flesh of Deans cock and gripped it tightly, causing Dean to gasp loudly and throw his head back against the pillow. Cas took advantage of Deans position and slid on top of him, keeping a tight hold on his hard length and stroking it slowly but firmly.

“Dean…Look at me!” Cas spoke in the voice he had used to command a whole garrison…who was Dean to say no. He slowly came back down and met eyes with Cas, biting back the whimper that was threatening to ruin his manhood. Dean Winchester did not whimper, not even when 180lbs of Sex God lay itself across his body and grabbed a handful of dick. Not even when said God leant down closer and began to lick and nip at his lips, then down to give his neck the same treatment. It was taking all his strength to hold back that when Cas finally let up, he sighed and physically sagged in relief. That was, of course, until Cas pressed his lips to the shell of Deans ear and whispered softly.

“You are mine!” And with that he began to jerk Dean harder, latching onto his neck and sucking a mark into the skin. It felt so much like a claim and Dean couldn’t help but moan aloud. Dean could no longer help himself and wrapped his arms around Cas’ middle, frantically thrusting up into Cas’ vice-like grip. It was bliss, pure and perfect. Every twist of his wrist and the brief stroke of his thumb over the head was making Dean cry out and beg. He didn’t realise just how loud he was getting until Cas’ free hand came up to cover his mouth.

“Shh beloved…Your brother and mine are just outside, did you forget? We wouldn’t want to be disturbed now, would we? I’d have to stop…” Cas slowed his pace and made to pull his hand away. “Do you wish me to stop, Dean?” The cruel bastard even had the nerve to smile sweetly at him. Dean squeaked loudly and slid his hands down to Cas’ ass, pulling him forward and slotting their hips together.

“No! Please Cas, don’t stop, want more…more of you, like this, please…” Dean begged shamelessly as he rolled his hips up to rub against Cas. He was delighted when the Angel hissed and moaned loudly as Deans hardness thrust up against his own clothed, hard cock. Dean smirked wickedly and slid his hands up Cas’ back under his loose t-shirt, racking his nails over the skin to mark him, just as he had been. The angel gasped loudly and finally snapped, grabbing Dean by his wrists and pinning his arms above his head with one hand, the other making its way down to Deans hip. In one shift movement he had Dean’s clothing pushed down around his thighs followed quickly by his own. He gave Dean a piercing look before slotting them both back together, their now exposed erections meeting in an amazing friction that left them both moaning and back against one another. The fever between them was growing so thick and so fast that they never even heard the crunch of approaching boats, or the rustle of the tent before opened.

“Hey guys, Gabe said to che…OH MY GOD, MY EYES!!!” Sam screamed and tumbled backwards over his own feet in a frantic scramble to escape the sight of an Angel and his brother, half naked and writhing around. Dean yelled out in shock and tried to pull back, but the edge had come to fast for poor Cas and despite his utter humiliation…he felt a warm wetness coating his belly as Cas moaned loudly and locked up on top of him, panting through his orgasm. ‘Could this get worse‘, Dean thought as he covered his scarlet face with his hands and from the distance he could he hysterical laughing from Gabriel as Sam screamed at him.

“GABRIEL! YOU ASSHOLE, YOU KNEW!!!! YOU KNEW, YOU BASTARD AND YOU LET ME GO IN THERE!”

“Cas…” Dean groaned, refusing to look up. “Can I kill him…” Cas had retreated back under the covers and hidden himself under a pillow, but he still shook his head.

“No…That’s my job.”

“BRAIN BLEACH?! THERE IS NOT ENOUGH BRAIN BLEACH IN THE WORLD TO MAKE ME FORGET THAT!” They both heard Sammy yell and Dean couldn’t help but agree.

“Amen!” Said a small voice from his pillow fort.


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoopy goodness over breakfast and a plan for the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems short and rushed I have had possibly the worst week ever and wanted to get a bridging chapter done before normal writing resumes tomorrow. I hope you enjoy my ramblings none the less xxx Reviews feed the starving writer, feed me?!

It took another hour and the promise of bacon to coax the shamefaced duo from their tents, and was almost undone by Gabriel’s constant winking. Breakfast is a tense and quiet affair, Dean and Cas to embarrassed to look up from their plates and Sam too shook up to meet anyone’s eyes. Only Gabriel seemed to be smiling, the smug prick couldn’t help himself, all this awkwardness in one circle made his millennium. When their plates were finally empty and the garbage cleared away Sam stretched out his long limbs and get to his feet.

“Alright guys, come on, up!” He said in his overly cheerful voice and Dean could feel the happy camper routine coming on.

“Oh come on, Sammy, not this…anything but this…” Dean groaned, rubbing his head in his hands. Cas and Gabe only looked curious.

“What is this, what are we doing?” Cas asked, curious about what the bigger man had planned. Dean groaned louder and clapped his hand over Cas’ mouth.

“No! Don’t ask him, it encourages him!” Dean cried but it was too late, Sam was already speaking over him.

“Its time to get going, get out there, do stuff!” Sam said, almost bouncing on his feet like an overgrown puppy. Gabriel could not help the smile that came to his face while watching the Hunter, and Castiel couldn’t help but notice Gabriel…and his reaction. He hadn’t seen his brother look that way in a long time, and it was both strange and wonderful all in one. It almost made his heart ache for his family, not as they were now but as they used to be…He sighed heavily, barely hearing what Sam was saying. Dean noticed the little frown on his face and gave him a nudge, joining their hands together and smiling. Cas couldn’t help but smile back, Dean had that effect on him.

“Oh sweet Dad, you two are just sickeningly sweet!” Gabriel’s voice made them both jump apart and blush again. Damn that Angel and his incessant cockblocking. The Archangel just grinned wider and turned back to Sam.

“What stuff you got planned there, Sam-I-Am? Gabriel smiled in Sam’s direction, the sudden attention causing him to lose his words for a moment. Gabriel could have a very intense stare at times, like he was seeing star patterns in his skin. Same shook himself back to reality and continued on.

“I was thinking Dean and Cas head out in the Impala to get us some bait at the store and when they get back we can head out and do a bit of fishing. Cas can catch his first fish and we can cook it up tonight…sound good?” Sam asked and Dean grinned. All he heard was ‘Dean and Cas’ and that was good enough for him. Maybe they could finally get a little alone time…in the backseat on a back road on the way back…He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his erection began to press against his jeans again. down boy! He thought and giggled quietly to himself. Cas heard him and shot him a look that said ‘I know what you are thinking, pervert!’ and it just made them both giggle more. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulders and drew him in closer.

“I think Cas and I can handle the bait duty…” He said, not taking his eyes off the blushing man beside him. Sam rolled his eyes at the couple but Gabriel suddenly piped up.

“Actually, I’d rather be the one to go with Dean on this one…Sam, you can take Cas and you two can start preparing the gear. We’ll be back soon…Come on, Deano.” Gabe said, standing up and walking off towards the Impala, leaving the stunned group no room to argue. Dean frowned and turned to Cas again who was pouting at the change of events. The overall effect was too cute for Dean and he landed a light kiss on the tip of Cas’ nose. Cas’ pout eased a little at his affections but did not leave his face.

“Oh come on, Angel…smile for me?” Dean begged, stroking a finger down Cas’ cheek.

“I had hoped we could be alone together…in the impala…with no Gabriel to ruin it.” Cas said, crossing his arms and huffing. This Angels cute levels were going to kill Dean.

“We have time, babe…I promise. Just not right now…But soon, I swear.” Dean said softly, hugging Cas closer.

“Well, okay then. I trust you…Kiss me?” Cas asked hopefully, staring up at Dean through his soft eyelashes. How could Dean resist his request. He leant forward slowly and pressed his lips to Cas’, his tongue lapping gently at Cas’ lips, begging entry. Cas allowed him to deepen their kiss and moaned softly into it, Dean exploring his mouth lazily, like he had all the time in the world to kiss, lick and taste. He would never get bored of this mans sweet kisses.

“Put him down, Winchester! The days-a-wastin’!” Gabriel called from the car, where Dean noticed he had his foot up on the dash - he was so going to pay for that!

“Yeah, Dean, move your ass. Cas and I got this…” Sammy said, carefully avoiding looking at the kissing couple. Dean reluctantly broke the kiss, Cas whimpering slightly at the loss of contact and chasing after Deans lips. The hunter placed a finger on his lips and shushed him.

“Later, Angel…Later.” He whispered, before standing up and making his way to the car. Dean found Gabriel searching through his tape collection with a scornful look on his face.  
“Seriously, Deano, you need to drag your ass into this century…I mean, come on? Cassette tapes?! And who even listens to Metallica anymore…” The Archangel sneered and Dean snatched the tape off him, jamming it into the player.

“Car Rules, Gabe: Driver Picks The Music…” Dean started, and two voices belonging to an Angel and a Hunter called back from the clearing…

“Shotgun Shuts His Cakehole!”

“Shut up, Sam! And screw you, Cas!” Dean yelled, before pulling the car off towards the road.


	11. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brothers have "The Talk"...Gabriel is both awesome and douchey. Its why we love him x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we have passed 600 Views and I feel pretty good. Hope you guys are still enjoying this, I have finished this chapter but I am already half way through the next so expect that up tonight or tomorrow. No doubt tonight if Helen keeps on my ass. Thanks for sticking with me x

“So which one of you is on top?” Gabriel blurted out of nowhere and Dean whipped his head around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

“Excuse me?!” He squeaked, causing Gabriel to burst out laughing at the pink tinge staining his cheeks.

“Well as the big brother here I need to know if I am kicking your ass for screwing his, or if I am buying a bro a beer for getting into your pants. So which is it Deano, top or bottom…”

“Gabriel!” Dean growled lowly, but it did nothing to hide his embarrassment from the weasley little douchebag. Son of a bitch could smell it on him like a shark smelling blood in the water, and the feeding frenzy was just beginning. Dean couldn’t stand the intense gaze from him anymore and he focused himself back on the road, but even from there he could feel Gabriel’s grin widen.

“Oh this is just too precious…Dean Winchester, overly macho meathead, and a bitch…” Gabriel slapped Deans shoulder and then lazed back in his seat, enjoying the awkward silence.

“I am NOT a bitch! And its not even your business!” Dean snapped, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. The sooner they made it to the bait shop the better, maybe he could lose him somewhere along the way.

“Now see that’s just rude! And just when I was starting to like you!” Gabriel smirked, producing a strawberry lace out of nowhere and sucking on the end of it. Dean shook his head, unbelieving of the situation.

“This is you LIKING me? What would you do if you hated me?!” And Dean instantly regretted asking that question as Gabriel arched his eyebrows.

“Didn’t I show you already, I’m sure I did…100 Tuesdays, falling pianos…a very funny taco?” Gabriel replied and poor Dean shuddered at the memory.

“Don’t remind me! Is there a point to you being here or was it just to keep me away from your brothers ass!” Dean snapped, relishing the disappearance of the Archangels smirk. He never was very smart when it came to not poking the bear.

“Strike One, Winchester…Anyway its your ass we are discussing, not his. Straight talk. I wanna know that whatever this is between you isn’t gonna hurt my baby bro, cause lets face it your track record isn’t lookin’ good here.” Gabriel said, the sudden seriousness of the situation hitting Dean like a brick wall. He was now maybe dating an Ex-Angel and stuck in the car with said Ex-Angels ARCHANGEL big brother…Boy, when Dean went, he went big.

“Oh what, you givin’ me the ‘break his heart n I’ll break your face’ speech?” Dean joked but for once Gabriel was not laughing. His features remained dark and penetrating until Dean gulped and looked away, unable to keep up the staring contest.

“You know when it comes to me, Dean, a broken jaw will be the least of your worries if you ever hurt him…got it?” Gabriel spoke slowly and evenly, making sure Dean heard his sharp tone in every word. Dean nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I got you. But if you know me at all, Gabe, you’ll know I’d die before I hurt him…he’s my best friend.” Dean said and suddenly Gabriel had his face right beside Deans, his nose slightly brushing the side of Deans cheek. There was a few moments of tense silence before Gabriel leant forward further…and dangled a liquorish shoelace before his eyes.

“Truce?” Gabe asked, giggling as Dean’s fear evaporated and he all but deflated in his seat. He snatched the candy from Gabes hand and murmured a thanks. “Jeez, you gotta relax more big guy…You’ll do the same for me and Sammy…”

Dean nearly swerved the car into a lamp post.

“EXCUSE ME?!” Dean yelled, turning a vicious shade of purple. Gabriel suddenly wished he could sink into the seat.

“Oh crap…”

\----------

Sam packed, unpacked, and re-packed their gear, over and over again, but the time was coming. If he hadn’t manned up before Dean and Gabe came back he would never hear the end of it. He had to speak to Castiel about this, about what he had seen this morning and whatever it meant to his brother. If this was going to turn serious Sam had an obligation to interfere and make sure they were not going to get hurt. Dean was his brother, sure…but Castiel was his friend. He owed it to both of them to talk this out. Plus Gabriel was involved now and whatever he was to become in all of this, the conversation might be directed at him soon enough. Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was really not looking forward to Dean finding out he had the hots for a Archangel - worse still for the Archangel that screwed with his and Deans head for months. If someone where to ask him why he would be unable to explain, there was just something about Gabriel that drew him in every time. And no matter what Dean said Gabriel had brought him back eventually, and he had had good intentions behind his little ‘lesson’. In the end Sam guessed he could understand Gabes pain. He too knew what it was like to love your family but hate them at the same time, to want the fighting to end and the pain to stop. And to eventually give up and run away from it, rather turning a blind eye than letting it hurt anymore. Sam knew all these things and more. That was why they hit it off so well, while Dean and Cas were ‘working it out’. Sam cringed a little at the memory and was brought back to the situation. He had to speak to Cas now, before Dean and Gabe got back.  
The Angel in question was busy counting through their supplies, deep in concentration and unaware of Sam’s presence. It was now or never, Sam decided, and approached Cas cautiously. When he got close and Cas still had not noticed him, he cleared his throat to announce himself.

“Hey eh…we should um…you know, talk about this” Sam said and Cas nodded slowly, gesturing for Sam to sit beside him. Neither could look the other in the eye for a long time and the silence seemed to drag on forever. Sam had rehearsed this so many times in his head, the things he would say, but now that he was here, his words were lost and jumbled in his head. His mouth kept opening and closing automatically, but no sound was coming out. Finally Cas took pity on him and placed a hand over his, patting it gently.

“Perhaps this would be easier if I spoke first?” Cas asked, and Sam sighed in relief, causing Cas to smile at him. He had no more clue than Sam did on how to start this but he knew it had to be talked about. Otherwise it would be a barrier between them and that was the very last thing that Cas wanted. He had just gotten his family back, he would not have secrets and unspoken words coming between them again.

“I wish to apologise firstly. I know that a human custom for establishing a relationship with a person, is to first ask the permission of their family and I did not do that.” Cas started and Sam tried to interrupt him, to tell him that it wasn’t necessary, but Cas held up his hand to stop him. “Please, Sam, allow me to finish. I have things I feel I need to” air quotes “‘get off my chest’. I apologise for not seeking your permission, but I found myself very overwhelmed by your brother's affections and to be honest; it scared me a little. I did not wish to lose him so soon and the thought that you might turn me down…I did not want to risk it.” He paused for a moment to breathe, feeling shaky with relief. His eyes were filling with tears and Sam desperately wanted to wrap his arms around the smaller man “I know it was selfish, and I am very sorry. But I love your brother more than life and I could not…I needed to…I can’t lose him, Sam. Not now that I finally have him…” Cas said softly, tears running down his cheek, and Sam finally snapped, bundling him up into a bear hug. Finally, when Cas had calmed down, Sam spoke.

“Cas…you’re an idiot, but we love you for it. Welcome to the family.” Sam said, smiling at him. “Just don’t hurt him” He added and Cas looked at him seriously.

“I’d never” He said, and Sam believed him.


	12. Hands Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hunter gets a little too personal with his Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell this chapter came out of me so fast it was unreal, I thought I was possessed while writing it. I hope its okay for you guys...but be warned, apparently its very intense. I promise more fluff tomorrow.

Call Sam crazy, but Dean seemed a little off. It might have been the sideways glares, or the snappish way he spoke, but mostly it was the angry text message he had gotten half way through his heart to heart with Castiel.

“CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SCREWING AROUND WITH AN ANGEL HOW COULD YOU MY OWN BROTHER…”

What a hypocritical Jerk! Even Castiel couldn’t believe how messed up that reasoning was, but as soon as Dean showed up and kissed him Cas had sworn out of the argument with a gooey look in his eyes…traitor! Now here Sam was, stuck on the outside of a Dean/Cas sandwich because Dean had taken a major freak out when Gabriel tried to sit next to Sam. What where they, in Kindergarten? Sam pouted and glanced over to where Gabriel sat deep in thought and occasionally glaring at the cuddly couple stuck between him and his Sammich. He had tried to explain to Dean that nothing had happened yet - key word being yet! - but the elder Winchester had not believed him. Of course Gabriel could hardly blame him, his reputation was on par with Deans and it wasn’t like he didn’t want into Sammy’s pants…It just hadn’t happened yet. Dean was hardly paying attention to his rod, completely uninterested in their fishing activity and far more preoccupied with whispering in Cas’ ear and watching the man turn seven shades of red. Under different circumstances it may have been cute but Sam and Gabe were far too pissed off.

“Oh would you two give it a rest already!” Sam snapped and Castiel at least had the good grace to look ashamed, but Dean just scowled at Sam.

“Problem, Sam?” Dean replied in a falsely sweet voice that made Sam want to punch him.

“Yeah, its called Dean and it’s a hypocritical asshole!” He snarked, smirking widely at Deans shock. The older Hunter got to his feet and towered over his younger brother.

“Don’t you talk to me like that, Sammy! I’m just looking out for you” Dean shouted and all of a sudden he was blown off his feet by some invisible force that appeared in a burst of white light before Sam’s half crouched form. Castiel screamed and threw himself over Dean, closing his eyes tight and covering Deans with his hand. Even as a human he remembered what his brother looked like in true form and it still terrified him. Gabriel in Angelic form was all light and sheer force, like a wild animal unleashed, and Dean had pissed him off.

“Dean Winchester! Don’t you EVER speak to your brother that way, do you hear me!” A voice they barely recognised rumbled, shaking the ground and trees around them. Dean whimpered as the force seemed to penetrate his skull and he felt his nose begin to bleed.

“GABRIEL STOP!”

“YOU’RE HURTING HIM!”

Two voices screamed at once, and Gabe barely had time to recognise them before a hand had flown out and grabbed him by the shoulder. An electric charge shot through his vessel and for a moment the world stopped spinning, everything in existence narrowed down to the point of contact between Gabriel, Warrior of Heaven and Messenger of God, and Sam Winchester, Vessel of Lucifer and Foolish Human. He had only meant to pull Gabriel back before the Archangel hurt Dean and himself, but now it felt like he had walked into the sun and swallowed its molten light. Every single nerve was zinging with power and in his mind he saw the fields of Heaven, lush and green as they had been in the beginning, and he saw his ‘brothers’ - no GABRIELS brothers - as they once were, carefree and innocent before the war, before humans and sin and before their Father had abandoned them. Too late he realised that he was rushing through Gabriel’s memories and he began to weep tears of blood as he saw those green fields wiped out, covered in the bodies of his brethren. He watched as Lucifer and Michael clawed at one another, unaware of the devastation their war had caused and finally he screamed as he watched his eldest sibling grasp a hold of his most beloved brother and cast him down into the fire. Lucifer screamed all the way down, but it was not anger that caused it. He screamed in fear and agony, and Gabriel screamed with him.

Gabriel cried as he watched Daddy leave again, he couldn’t help it. He was frightened. Sometimes Daddy didn’t come back at all. Gabriel fought hard against the torrent of thoughts and feelings that were coursing through his Grace but the memories were too strong. Crappy motel after crappy motel flew by, all the same, an endless parade of check ins and check outs and filthy sheets. He was older now and there was no more crying, but the rage was worse than any tears he could have shed and the emotion behind it was the same. Fear. Always he was scared and so finally he fled. But that did not extinguish the fear inside him, the distance only made it worse. But he stuck through it out of pure spite for their Dad, too stubborn to come back even when he knew he never belonged there, in college, no matter how much he wished that he did.

The light and noise were fading now, and slowly both Human and Angel came back to themselves, only now they found themselves face to face in each others arms. Somehow, in the midst of it all, they had sought out the source of their connection and now they clung to one another, sobbing and panting as though they had run for miles. Gabriel’s eyes were aglow with Angelic Grace and Sam’s eyes had taken on a glittery effect, his usual green now speckled with gold.  
Dean and Cas lay some distance off, huddled together and watching the pair warily. Finally Dean spoke up, too shocked to utter more than a few words.

“What the hell just happened, Cas…” But Cas was too shocked to answer at first, only staring wide eyed at his brother and his friend like they were the answer to everything. Dean got impatient and nudged his lover in the ribs. “Hey! What the hell happened to them…”

“They bonded…” Cas said, stunned beyond belief. “Sam is Gabriel’s Mate…”

And Dean, being a man of much action and very few words could think of nothing more to say than this;

“…SON OF A BITCH!”


	13. Alone Time (A Voice From Above)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old face resurfaces briefly to watch over our boys, and Cas gets cheeky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel like I should be celebrating, 100 views in 1 night. I don't care if it seems dumb, I am proud! :D Have some fluff and giggles. The serious story returns shortly.

It had been a long time since he had last felt a pulse of Grace so strong, not since The Dawn, when his Sons had been young and innocent. This particular Grace was not unfamiliar to him, only a little altered considering the several millennia it had been since he had last felt it last, but it came to him now as a pairing and not a singular. It sang with love and happiness, finally complete, its mission over. It…No, HE, Gabriel his third Son had finally found home in the arms of his beloved.

“This is it then, time to come home…Rejoice”

\----------

“Mate? What do you mean, Mate?! Like ‘call of the wild’ mate?!” Dean yelled, horrified at the thought of his brother ‘mating’ with anything, never mind with GABRIEL! Castiel rolled his eyes and huffed.

“For the last time, Dean, YES! Angels are not like humans, we do not do things by half. We have one beloved and one only, and it is our Grace’s mission to find that one who makes us whole. Once they have been found and a connection is established, we are joined and cannot be parted. Even in death, we are one.” Cas said in a bored voice, he had explained this situation to Dean numerous times already but the human was still insisting on playing dumb. He simply did not want to believe that his brother was - for lack of a better phrase - married. At least Sam and Gabriel did not have to listen to him, for the moment they were alone at the campground. Gabriel had taken his beloved for a walk so as to better explain the situation - not that he had to explain much. Sam now had an all access pass to Gabriel’s mind, what he knew Sam knew, but it was still polite to explain. Dean sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head. He could hardly get this entire situation through his head. His own brother MARRIED to an ARCHANGEL! He paced around the fire in the dying light of the day, muttering to himself until Castiel could not take it anymore. He stood and took the human firmly by the shoulders, leading him back to his seat by the fire.

“Now you listen here, Dean Winchester. You are acting as though Sam has started the apocalypse…again…but this is not an end of the world situation. He has found the one person in the universe who will love him forever, and trust me with Angels forever really means forever. This is why he has never been able to settle down, why no man woman ever stuck in the right way, because they were not his one. Gabriel is that one, and he is happy. Please can’t you be happy for him?” Castiel asked, cupping Deans cheek in his hand. Dean gazed into his eyes and took his hand gently.

“He’s my brother Cas…I just worry…” Dean confessed softly and Castiel smiled at him.

“Yes you do, and you always will. But think for a moment…with one of the strongest creatures in existence as his partner, what harm could possibly come to him now. Gabriel being around may be just what is needed for you also. Now you can be assured that he will come to no harm. Gabriel would rather tear out his own Grace than hurt Sam, and I am more than sure that you would do the honours yourself if he ever did hurt him.” Cas laughed a little as Dean smiled, both knowing the truth in that statement. Dean leaned in and pecked Cas on the lips, gently nudging their noses together.

“What would I do without you, Angel?” Dean asked.

“Start World War 3 over a burnt pie? You do tend to overreact.” Cas smirked and ducked quickly as Dean aimed a swipe at the side of his head. He caught Dean by the wrist and the two rolled over onto the ground, playfully fighting to get on top. After several minutes of ‘wrestling’, Cas emerged victorious with a very flushed Dean pinned under him. He smirked down at his conquered foe and licked his lips.

“Well now, what am I going to do with you…” He asked in a low voice that made Dean shiver all over. Cas had a firm hold on Dean’s wrists and had pinned his arms above his head. Deans legs were spread slightly with Cas lodged in-between them, forcing soft moans from his lips with every slight shift of his hips.

“Whatever you want?” Dean asked, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and looking up at his boyfriend through his fluttering eyelashes. The overall effect left Cas breathless, the hard line of his cock pressing up against Deans own. A small growl escaped his lips as he darted forward to nip and lick at Deans lips, demanding entry.

“Good boy…” He whispered between sloppy kisses and Dean moaned loudly at his words, body squirming under Cas’, desperate for more contact. In a moment of madness he smirked and wrapped his legs around Cas’ middle, pulling him closer so he could rut up against him.

“Oh Father help me! Castiel! Can’t we leave you two alone for five minutes without you humping that boys leg!” Gabriel shouted and Dean squealed, bucking upwards suddenly and knocking a panting Castiel off him. Both rolled off to the side, red faced and out of breath. Gabriel was standing there staring at them with a giant grin on his face but poor Sammy had both hands over his eyes.

“Christ, Dean! What is wrong with you!” Sam yelled in Deans general direction, unsure exactly where the tangled couple where.

“Me?! It was him!” Dean spluttered indignantly, gesturing towards Cas who suddenly looked all cute and innocent.

“I have no idea what you mean, Dean…what did I do?” Cas asked and Dean could only stare as his sweet and innocent Angel feigned innocence. He looked up towards Sam and Gabriel and was astonished to see they were swallowing his bullcrap.

“Sam! You gotta believe me, he started it!” Dean said but Sam just shook his head.

“Sure, Dean, whatever you say.” Sam replied and walked away with a smirking Gabriel on his heels. Dean stared after them dumbfounded before levelling a glare at Castiel who was still lying on his back, looking all sex ruffled and smirking at him now that the other two had left.

“You’ll pay for that…” Dean growled and Castiel smirked wider.

“Do your worst, Winchester.” He said before getting up and wandering away in the direction of Sam and Gabe. As he retreated he made sure to add an extra sway to his hips and Dean gawked at him.

“Who the hell taught you that?!” He cried out as he jumped up and ran after him. “Hey! Who taught you that walk!” Castiel smirked to himself.

Oh this was gonna be so much fun.

\----------

The being hovered above the scene, observing the interactions between the tiny life forms below it. Two were his Sons, but one was very altered in his form. A quick trip into his mind showed a horribly tasking journey undertaken in the name of love. Love for the human now at his side. But that love came at a terrible price…he had lost his God given Grace. Such sacrifice could not go unnoticed, the being decided. But that could be dealt with soon enough.

“For now, I watch”


	14. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drunken antics from our boys and a bit of playful banter. Watch out though, some serious big time character reveal in the next chapter.

The sun had set long ago and the fire was burning merrily, setting the campground in a wonderful golden glow. Both couples sat around the burning logs and passed a bottle of whiskey between them, laughing and joking about at the stories they told. It was a game they played, bastardized Truth or Dare. Since there was nothing they wouldn’t do, it now became a game of Truth, and what a game it was.

“Okay okay, here’s one. When are you planning to deflower my little brother, Dean? Cause the poor kid has waited long enough!” Gabriel asked and Dean snorted into his drink.

“Bit late there, that ship has sailed.” Dean smirked down at his now blushing boyfriend and Gabriel followed the gaze, shock slowly appearing on his face.

“Cassie! You didn’t? He didn’t?!” He shot the question at Dean.

“Oh he did…what was her name, Cas?” Dean asked, glad to have something to make the Angel squirm. Poor Cas buried his face into Deans side and murmured.

“April…”

“As yes, good ol’ April. Nice girl, good Reaper.” Dean joked and Gabriel choked on his whiskey, coughing it all over Sam who pushed the Archangel off his lap.

“Dude! Cover your mouth, ergh!” Sam shouted but Gabriel was paying no attention to him. His eyes were on his squirming little brother.

“Cas-ti-el! You dog!” He grinned and Cas groaned, grabbing the bottle from Deans hand and taking a deep gulp. At times he really did hate his older brother. Although right now, his Hunter was looking no better.

“I know, right. Millennia old Virgin and our Cassie gives it up for a Reaper…the same night he met her!” Dean laughed and that was it for Gabriel and Sam, who both collapsed into a pile of shaking limbs. Castiel went bright red and glared at Dean.

“Well at least I didn’t get an Amazon woman pregnant…” Cas snapped and the clearing went silent. Deans mouth snapped shut with an audible click and both Sam and Gabe stared open mouthed at the couple. After a few moments they all burst out laughing again, with the exception of Dean who now shot his laughing little brother a hateful look.

“Don’t know what you’re laughing about Sam, least mine was human. What was the last one…werewolf right?!” Dean snarked and Gabriel turned a shocked gaze on his mate.

“Sammy, you…wait dog or bitch, I can never tell with you!” Gabriel laughed and jumped up quickly to avoid Sam’s punch, running away to the other side of the circle. Castiel, who was now rather drunk, gave a small mock howl that had the other two splitting their sides with laughter. Sam growled at them loudly.

“Is that what she said…” Cas asked. Sam snapped and threw a bag of marshmallows at the smaller man, who ducked behind Dean to avoid being hit.

“You guys are assholes!” Sam yelled and snatched the bottle from the pile of laughing bodies.

“Oh lighten up, Sammy. We’re just joking…Besides, you’re married to Loki the Pagan God. Your sex life is just starting to get interesting, dude.” Dean said and Gabriel pretended to tip his hat to him.

“That it is, Deano. Starting tonight…You guys sure you wanna be in the same state as us, tonight?” Gabe asked and Dean tossed a bag of candied fruit at him.

“You keep your sticky fingers off my brother, douchebag!” Dean shouted and Gabe smirked at him.

“I should say the same to you, meathead!” Gabe replied, tipping his head towards Cas. “If I don’t get yours, you don’t get mine!” Dean stared at him shocked then put his arm around Cas’ shoulders.

“Cas back me up here!” He said, so intent on watching Gabriel that he missed Cas’ smirk.

“No.”

It took a moment for the statement to sink into Deans brain, but when it did he whipped around to look at Cas, stunned into silence.

“…what do you mean, no?!” Dean asked in shock.

“I am curious as to which you would hold in higher value…my virtue of your brothers…So no, I won’t ‘back you up’…choose.” Cas replied and Gabriel began to slowly clap, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Oh, little brother…I have taught you so well!” He cried and stood up, running around the circle to embrace his younger brother. Gabriel wrapped his arms tightly around Cas’ middle and suddenly he was being lifted into the air and spun around in a circle.  
“Gabriel! Let me down, you lunatic!” Cas cried out in shock as Gabriel laughed. Finally he put him back on his feet, shaking. “I always hated it when you did that!” He pouted and crawled back into Deans lap, glaring at his brother. Gabriel laughed and ruffled Cas’ hair, much to his displeasure. The clearing was quiet for a time as the men lay around and stared at the sky for awhile, taking in the peacefulness of the evening. Cas found himself lying curled up beside Dean, with his head over the Hunters heart. He had not felt this content in a long time and he sighed happily. Dean brought a hand up to stroke through his hair and Cas looked up at him.

“You’re still gonna get it for being such a bitch today…” Dean laughed softly and Cas smiled at him, kissing his cheek and putting his lips up at Deans ear.

“Is that a promise…” Cas whispered as he nip lightly at his ear then kissed down his neck and along his collar bone. Dean had finally had enough of teasing and jumped up, gathering a giggling Cas up into his arms and carrying him bridal style from the clearing, much to the shock of his brother and friend.

“See you guys in the morning!” He called back as they disappeared inside their now shared tent, whistles and catcalls following behind them.

\----------

“You think they’ll be okay, Gabe?” Sam asked when he had finally managed to calm down. Gabriel looked serious for a moment and Sam became worried.

“I don’t know Sammy, honestly I don’t…maybe we should go keep an eye on them” He said cheekily as he got to his feet and started walking towards Cas and Deans tent. Sam launched himself up after him, just barely managing to tackle him to the ground before he could reach the opening in the tent. He slapped a hand over Gabes mouth before the Archangel could shout out something obscene and for a few minutes the two battled it out on the ground, before the fell silent and panting with laughter into a pile of loose and drunken limbs. Sam rearranged them so they were lying side by side and for a few minutes they were silent and content.

“Seriously though, Gabe…they’ll be okay?” Sam asked again and this time Gabriel was serious. He wrapped an arm around the bigger mans shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Trust me, Sammy, they’ll be fine. They have each other, its all they really need.” He replied, smiling as Sam relaxed into his hold. “I just wish Cas still had some Grace then he could…” Sam looked up interested but Gabe just shook his head and sighed. “Never mind, forget it…stupid…”

“No, what Gabe, I wanna know…Cas could what?” Sam asked, and Gabe knew he would not let it go now. He sighed again and closed his eyes, thinking of how best to say it.

“Just say it like it is…” Sam answered his inner thoughts and Gabe laughed softly, forgetting that Sam could now read his mind.

“Well…if Cas still had his Grace he would be able to take a mate.” Gabe explained. Sam suddenly looked pissed off and Gabriel wondered what he had said to piss the hunter off so much.

“So what, he goes all Full Metal Angel on us and just takes off on Dean for some Angel…cause I gotta say Gabe that’s pretty low!” Sam raged and Gabriel suddenly grinned and started to laugh again. “What is so funny?!”

“You are, Sammich! You really think Cas is gonna take off with some Angel chick? I mean our Cas? Seriously! Dean’s his mate!” Gabriel said and Sam suddenly looked shamed, lowering his head.

“Oh…” He said and Gabe grinned at him, lifting his head up so he could look in his eyes.

“I swear, Sam, you are lucky you’re so pretty. I thought you were meant to be the brains in this dynamic duo…” Gabriel joked and Sam punched him lightly on the arm. But the moment ended quickly and the conversation turned serious again.

“So…Cas can’t mate with Dean now he doesn’t have his Grace?” Sam asked sadly and Gabriel nodded slowly. “And there’s nothing you can do?” He shook his head and sam sighed, worrying his lip. Gabe brought a hand up to smooth Sam’s hair and kissed him on the forehead.

“Don’t worry about it tonight, okay Sam? We’ll think on it more tomorrow…just try and get some sleep, sweetheart.” Gabe said, bringing Sam closer to him. Sam rested his head on Gabes chest and closed his eyes.

“Night Gabe…I love you…” Sam smiled in his half sleep and Gabriel kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too, Sam.”


	15. I'm In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up far from home and confused as hell...An old friend shows up to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DISCLAIMER* I was informed by my Beta to put this little disclaimer up for you all to read before you read Chapters 15 and 16! Cas is very upset and overwhelmed in both these chapters. Giving his circumstances and the appearence of a new character, he is crying and unable to control himself. If anyone wishes to discuss why I made him this way please feel free to email me but I will be unable to explain here without spoilers. Lets just say I have been in his position and his reaction from my point of view is understandable. I promise you he will be his normal BAMFing self in Chapters 17 and onwards.

The air didn’t sit right with Dean, something was not right. He didn’t fly up out of bed with a knife in one hand and a gun in the other, that just wasn’t how it was done. Like sensing a predator, direct action was sometimes the worst possible thing you could do - Move too quickly and it will kill you just to simplify things. No, the best way forward was to stay still and analyze with your senses. If there was one thing Purgatory taught him it was that Sam wasn’t all that far off the mark with his hippy dippy crap, some of it really worked. He kept his breathing calm and listened, keeping his hearing tuned in to catch even the slightest noise…but that was the issue, there was -no- other noise to be heard. No early morning birds, no wind rustling the leaves, and no other breathing - His breathing, but no Cas. The reality of that fact caved in around him and suddenly he was out of bed and rushing from the tent, searching for Castiel who was no longer in bed beside him.

“CAS?!” He screamed as he rushed from the tent, only to stop in his tracks as he found Cas, Gabe and Sam standing outside around the fire and staring in awe at the surrounding area, which was no longer the campground the had settled down in before. Dean was stunned beyond words.

The light was low in the early morning and a soft mist hung low over the scene, a lush green meadow of thick healthy grass and the most gorgeous flowers Dean had ever seen in his life. No flower like this grew on the face of the Earth, Dean knew, and that should worry him more but he could not summon up enough strength to care. He walked forward slowly, making his way unconsciously towards Cas and taking his hand without even looking. It took him a few more moments before he realised his Angel was crying, not harshly, but the tears were softly rolling down his face - he looked completely stunned and broken. Dean whipped him around and cupped his face, looking him over subconsciously looking for wounds.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Gabe, what the hell is going on, where are we?” Dean yelled, pulling a sobbing Cas into his arms. After several minutes Gabe stilled hadn’t answered, too busy gawking at his surroundings and shaking his head.

“…there’s just no way…can’t be real…” Gabriel muttered to himself, completely ignoring Dean and the others. Sam was looking as clueless as Dean and they exchanged one of their looks - the kind that said ‘You have any clue what’s happening?’ - but neither could make any sense of the Angel's behaviour. Cas was still sobbing into Deans chest and clutching at him, and nothing Dean did could calm him down. Finally Dean settled on stroking Cas’ hair and whispering softly in his ear.

“Shhh Baby, its okay…I’m right here, you’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you…please Cas, talk to me, tell me what’s wrong…” Dean said, trying to coax Cas to talk, but when Cas finally looked up he ignored Dean completely in favour of his brother.

“Gabriel…Can you feel it? Please…I’m not crazy?” Cas babbled, and his tone finally snapped Gabriel out of his trance. He rushed to his younger sibling and put his arms around him, cradling him close.

“You’re not crazy, baby bro, you’re not. I feel it, its here…He’s here.” Gabriel said and Castiel broke down, almost collapsing to the floor. It was a little strange to watch someone as short as Gabe take the full weight of his much larger brother, but hold him he did. Dean also found it strange, even after everything they had been through in the past few days, to watch Gabriel the Archangelic Douche nozzle being so tender and caring. It was just further proof that he really did care - underneath all the bad jokes and pranks.

“Who’s here, Gabe? What’s happening? Where the hell are we?” Dean demanded, now getting really pissed off that he was being ignored.

“You’re in Heaven, Dean” A voice chimed in from behind them and the whole group spun around. Dean starred for several moments, unable to process what he was seeing and Sam looked as though someone had slapped him across the face. Castiel had slipped from Gabriel’s arms and was now on his knees in front of his brother, almost cowering from the figure before them. The younger Angel's reaction had both Sam and Dean moving back towards him in order to shield him a little more, instinct kicking in and demanding the protect their friend, but neither of their reactions compared to Gabriel’s. The second Sam and Dean had moved close enough, his eyes shown bright with Angelic power and the air around them was suddenly filled with bright golden feathers, stretching out far as their eyes could see. The atmosphere changed and became electric, the static air sending chills along their skin. Unconsciously they all huddled closer to him, sheltering under the wings of the Angel protecting them. Cas remained where he was, crying and shaking on his knees between them. Dean levelled the approaching figure with a glare and knelt down beside his Angel, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s close enough!” Gabriel snapped and the figure halted, still smiling at the group as though they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“There’s no reason to be afraid, I won’t hurt you…Why would I?” The man asked politely, and Dean still couldn’t place this version with the hermit borderline alcoholic he knew once before.

“Right, that’s enough! No more games! Who the hell are you…really?” Dean growled, the whole situation sending his protective side into overdrive. The man just smiled wider and nodded in Deans direction, as though he understood more than what was said.

“Well, I’m God, Dean…I thought you’d have guessed that by now.” Chuck said, laughing a little at the shock on the human's face. He shifted his gaze to Gabriel and his smile softened a little. “Hello again, Son…” He said quietly. Gabriel did not smile at him.

“Father…” Castiel sobbed out and Chuck looked down at him, his expression troubled and saddened.

“Castiel…my poor wayward Son. What have they done to you…” Chuck muttered softly. He began to move towards the group again and Gabriel’s wings snapped out and ruffled, a warning that was ignored. Dean stood and moved himself in front of Cas.

“Stay the hell back!” Dean yelled, cursing the fact that he did not have his knife with him. Not that it would have worked on a God, but damn it, he would go down swinging if it meant protecting his family. Chuck raised his hands in surrender.

“I swear, Dean, I am not going to hurt anyone…I am here to help you” Chuck said pleadingly and Dean snorted.

“Oh, yeah sure, you wanna help. And just what exactly do you think you’re gonna do, huh? What is it you can do to help him…” Dean snapped, and growled a little in irritation when Chuck smiled again.

“I’m going make him whole again…I’ve got his Grace.” Chuck said, pulling a small bottle on a chain necklace from the inside of his shirt.

“I’m going to heal him…”


	16. How Cas Got His Groove Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMFing Gabriel with Wings and a long overdue apology.

The group stood still and silent for a few minutes, trying to process the gravity of what was being said. It had stunned Dean into silence. He was not sure if he felt happy or saddened by the news, and a small seed of doubt settled in his chest making him fearful of the change.

What if Cas couldn’t love him afterwards?

“Bullshit!” Gabriel snapped, breaking the silence and everyone stared at him in shock. His gaze was hard but hurt, and he reached down and pulled Cas closer to him as his wings curled closer to the group, boxing them in. Chucks face fell and all at once he looked old and tired, and Dean almost felt sorry for him.

“Son, please listen…” Chuck began but Gabriel cut across him.

“I am NOT your son! And we are not family! What, you think you can just show up and decide to play Daddy again…you left us…” Gabe yelled, shaking with anger.

“I know and I have always regretted it. I lost my way with you, with all of you. I am sorry…” The One God explained, but Sam and Dean had heard it all before from their own father. It was useless words.

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry for abandoning your kids?! For leaving no instructions, for letting them run wild…they started a damn apocalypse, they nearly destroyed the world!” Dean began shouting, getting more and more pissed off by the second. He would pray for a gun but that was pointless considering who he was praying to.

“I never meant for any of that to happen! I should have put a stop to it, but you guys, you just kept on swinging and I wanted to see you succeed…I wanted to know you were worth fighting for…” Chuck said and instantly lightning struck the field and thunder rolled across the sky, Gabriel was beyond pissed.

“If we were ‘worth it’?! WE ARE YOUR CHILDREN, NOT YOUR PETS! YOU CAN’T JUST PICK AND CHOOSE US LIKE THAT!” Gabriel shouted, his wings arching up high over his head and all of his feathers standing on end. It was a testament to just how angry he was that his Father actually looked frightened. Chuck had backed up several feet away from his Third Son and he was watching the Archangel warily. A storm was beginning to rage around them, brought down on them by the righteous fury coursing through Gabriel’s Grace, but it dampened down slightly the further away Chuck moved. It was clear to all that Gabriel wanted this man no where near his family.

“Listen to me, please…I did not mean to upset you, any of you. I only wanted to see my Sons and Daughters again. When I came home and saw what had become of my home I was enraged. I have plans…but they don’t matter right now. What matters is this here…I am so sorry I hurt you. And I am going to do whatever it takes to make it right.” Chuck said solemnly. Gabriel kept his eye trained on his Father as the God reached for the necklace containing Cas’ Grace and removed it from his neck. He moved forward slightly and tossed the bottle gently into Gabriel’s space before hastily retreating again. “I know I have caused you all a lot of pain, and I am sorry…But please just stick around awhile, and let me show you I mean what I say. I -will- put this right. Please just come and find me when you have talked it over…I swear you will not be disappointed.” He said with a slight smile, before disappearing from their sight.

It took several minutes for Gabriel to relax enough to back off his Wing Cage and allow them to properly look around again, but the storm was not fully over. His expression said it all, he was pissed and hurt and confused all in one. Sam made a move to put his arms around the smaller Angel but Gabriel held up a hand in silent command to remain where he was, it was too soon and he did not want to hurt Sam by accident. The Hunter was saddened by this but nodded his ascent, he knew it was only for his own good despite how badly he wanted to help his beloved.

Cas was still wrapped up in Deans embrace, being cradled against the Hunter's chest but his eyes were on the glowing bottle lying only a few feet from him. He slowly reached out and took it in his hand, sighing softly at the familiar warming pulse that came from beyond the glass. It was a silent call to him, a hook in his chest that pulled him forward - It was his Grace. Gabriel was watching his younger brother carefully. Although he knew in his heart that this was no trick and that soon his closest family would be whole again, he could not help but worry that this was all some con to hurt him further. He could handle a lot of pain and had done so in the past, but he would not abide any more being inflicted upon his brother. Castiel wrapped the delicate chain around his fingers and gently stroked down the glass vial, clearly lost in his thoughts, then he quite strangely held the bottle out for Gabriel to see. Those big blue eyes bore into Gabriel’s soul and tugged on his heartstrings - That damn Angel had a set of puppy eyes on him to rival Sam Winchesters, and boy was that saying something. It was no wonder Dean had fallen for him so quickly, or why creatures of every type fell over themselves to help him out. The kid was damn attractive, of course they all knew who he got that trait from.

“Is it real Gabriel…is it really mine…” Castiel whispered hoarsely, his voice cracked and broken from his sobs, and Gabriel thought he heard the true question behind his words. “Is it safe”. Of course he could have just nodded and told him outright that this was no trick and that soon everyone would be good again, but instead he took the Vial from his Brother and held it for a moment just to be sure. The crystal in his hand was warm to the touch and when he held it, it began to pulse harder and vibrate against the glass. The action of the Grace made Gabriel smile and puff out his feathers in pride…Cas was happy to see him. Finally he took Castiel’s hand in his own and placed the Grace safely in his grip, closing his fingers around it.

“Its all you, little bro…Welcome back…” Gabe said and the two shared a smile that could brighten the dawn. Castiel was coming home…Finally!


	17. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God puts his foot down, and Cas has a 'moment'!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I am midway through a new short story at the request of my Grandmother, who is the worlds oldest Destiel fan haha x I will be uploading that on here to so keep an eye out if you like...Hope you enjoy it as much as Helen did...

The Grand Hall was packed full of Angels, all looking stuffy and uncomfortable in their meat suits. Deans fingers itched for a blade right at that moment when they walked through the golden doors and thousands of eyes fixed on them, either glaring harshly or stunned into silence. Gabriel sauntered in at the head of the pack, looking as though he owned the place - which with the absence of his brothers he pretty much did - and winking at all the Angels they passed. He walked shoulder to shoulder with Sam, although it was more like shoulder to hip with the man mountain he called a Mate, and made sure his wings were curled protectively around him. In the Human world to hold his hand would have been enough but Angels were not so subtle in their actions, and Gabriel’s wings spoke volumes…Back off. Mine.

Cas and Dean followed shortly behind the pair, and what a sight they made. Cas’ eyes were no longer red and puffy from his emotional outburst earlier, now they glowed around the edge with a golden light that pinned every would be enemy in their place. It was clear to everyone he was in no mood to play games, and even Dean who knew little to nothing about Angel Behaviour didn’t like the idea of messing with the Angel right now. His wings like Gabriel’s were curled protectively around Deans shoulders, but unlike Gabriel’s his did not remain relaxed in their position. They twitched and shifted with every feather seeming to stand on end, and Dean was reminded of the birds from the discovery channel…something about appearing bigger to intimidate their enemies or attract a mate. Dean had to admit, it was a very impressive sight, and it had his blood racing to think that Cas was so worked up because of his presence around these Angels. Cas and Gabe had explained already that since Dean and Cas had not officially mated yet, then technically speaking Dean was fair game…and much to Cas’ dismay, Gabriel informed them that Dean was quite the Angelic wet dream in Heaven. The thought had made Dean grin but it had done nothing for Castiel’s nerves, and he had vowed to himself to keep beside Dean at all times, Dean was not to be let out of his sight.

“Well, if it isn’t the Freak Show…Two Fallen Angels, One Damaged Vessel, and an Abomination…” Some Angel sneered from their left, and Dean had no time to respond before Castiel had spun around and punched him in the face. The Angel, who had obviously not expected the sudden attack, was knocked flat on his back and in an instant Gabriel and Cas had him pinned in place with two Angel blades pointed at his throat.

“That’s our Mates you are talking about, Josiel…I would be very careful what I said if I were you. See me, I am more of a forgive and forget kinda guy but my brother here…You know Castiel, right?” Gabriel said, gesturing towards Cas who pressed the tip of his blade closer to the skin of the cowering Angel below them. “…he doesn’t take too kindly when people insult his Family.” Dean watched the whole thing play out with a stirring in his gut that made him want to whimper, he could not remember ever being so turned on but he couldn’t help it…Cas was defending him, and he loved it. A few of the Angels around them seemed to stop and sniff at the air before turning to stare at him curiously, and he felt himself going red in the face. He had the unnerving feeling that they knew what he was thinking. Cas suddenly whipped around and began growling at the group closest to Dean who very quickly they backed away. He abandoned the fight to Gabriel and placed himself in front of Dean, blocking him from the view of his brothers around them. No way was he losing his Hunter to some fluffy-winged douchebag, he would die first. Dean chuckled and reached out to place a hand on the arch of Castiel’s wing, causing the Angel to gasp softly and shudder, and all the Angels around them to go slack jawed. Wing touching was a very intimate act and right then Dean didn’t care if he shocked them, his Angel was upset and a good Wing rub would relax him. He smirked as he stroked his fingertips gently up and down Cas’ wing, watching the tension drain from his lovers shoulders.

“Don’t you mind these stuffed shirts, babes. They ain’t nothing to you…Just killers with a pretty name.” Dean said, staring down all those around him and daring them to get any closer - he would claw their eyes out of their skulls before he let them near his family.

“Jeez, Dean, I leave you guys alone for ten minutes and already you are molesting my Son?” A voice called from the front, and the entire host of Heaven let out a collective gasp, whipping around the face the small raised area at the front of the hall. It took several minutes for them to process what it was they were seeing but when they had, all gathered began to fall to their knees, some even raising their hands and beginning to cry.

“Father has returned!”

“Its him, its really him…”

“We’re saved…”

God took in all the prayers and calls from his children before he raised his hands and a silence fell over the room. He noted with a smile that although all the Angels were down on their knees for him, the small family of wayward souls in the middle of the room remained on their feet. So like his Sons and their Mates to refuse to bend for anyone or anything - they made him so proud. He only wished he could say the same for the rest of his brood. Arranging his face into stern features he addressed the room.

“You have disappointed your Father, children.” God spoke in a harsh whisper and the Angels seemed to grow smaller and cower from him. He took no pleasure in their fear but he could not leave them in any doubt this time. “I leave you to seek wisdom in parts beyond, and I ask you to watch over my creation as I watched over you…To love them as I love you…and I come home to find my world so close to destruction, and my Earthly children neglected and suffering? One of you please explain this to me…” He asked, but no one came forward or offered any words to him. In fact they choose to turn their faces from him in shame and guilt. Chuck sighed heavily and rubbed at his forehead before proceeding on…

“This cannot be allowed to continue. Far too long have you dwelled up here in the Heavenly Realm, far from the pain and suffering of the world. Too long now you have ignored the cries of your Human Brothers and Sisters, choosing instead to fight amongst yourselves over my Throne. Everyone single one of you is guilty of it, in one way or another, and therefore you will all pay the consequences for it.” God said and the whole room held its breath.

“My word is the law, and the new law is this - Each of you will journey to Earth and there you will make a place for yourselves. You are to mingle with the people, make friends and perhaps have families of your own, with them or with Angels that will be your choice. Take jobs, work to better the world I created. I will not strip you of your Grace but be wise in your use of it. Humans tend to fear what they do not understand and to use it widely and openly would be unwise. I shall be appointing two Archangels to oversee your progress and help you with any challenges you may face in the coming times.” God finished with a sigh and watched the shocked reactions of his children, many were worrying their feathers and shaking their heads, some looked angry. He was not stupid enough to think there would be no backlash but it did not matter, he had two very capable Angels at hand to keep the order.

“Father?” A small voice piped up from the crowd and God nodded towards a shy looking redheaded Angel with fluffy gold wings. She stood and addressed him. “You said there would be -two- Archangels to look after us while on Earth, but I don’t understand how? Commander Michael is still trapped within Lucifer’s Cage, put there by the Rebel Castiel and his Human charges!” She snapped, sending a glare in Castiel and Deans direction, and the room murmured its agreement. God held up his hand once again for silence.

“I will hear no more of this harsh talk about your Brother, Helabriel. Castiel did what had to be done at the time, Michael had gone rogue and was no longer following on his given path. I never ordered the destruction of Earth, Michael choose that path in a moment of madness to punish his Brother Lucifer. Revenge drove him to madness and in the end it got him trapped. I do not disapprove of this, he is were he needs to be and will remain there until they have come to an agreement and admitted their wrongs.” God explained and Helabriel looked stunned but said no more about it, only nodding to her Father that she had heard him.

“As to the Archangels I spoke of, Gabriel I will be appointing you High Commander and Protector of Humanity. You are to help your Brothers and Sister acclimatise to Earth and ensure that there are no…foul ups. Do you accept?” God asked and Gabriel nodded.

“I do, Father. My Mate and I thank you for the honour.” Gabe said, and Dean near laughed out loud at how strange the pompous attitude looked on the Trickster. Gabe must have caught Deans thoughts because he turned and winked to him, flashing his signature grin which Dean returned.

“You’re most welcome, my Son. And may I say congratulations on your Mating…He is a fine Human. And hopefully up to the challenge of reigning you in a little…” God muttered the last part to himself but everyone caught it, and for a moment they could see the weasley little prophet of the lord behind the Gods mighty glow.

“Now, it would not do to have Gabriel working alone on this project, so if you would please step up here Castiel…This will just take a moment…” The God asked and Cas stood stunned for a moment before Dean nudged him in the back, muttering for him to go on. He walked very slowly to the front, his eyes locked with his Father. Cas was convinced that despite what he had said earlier, his Father blamed him for everything and this was it…he was to be punished now. Panic began to rise in his throat again, but unlike when he was Human this time he could control it and stamp it down. He remained calm all the way to the front and he stood before his Father with dignity.

“Castiel, Seraph of the Lord…You have rebelled so many times I can’t begin to count. You have fallen over and over in the name of Humanity, killed scores of Angels to protect Mankind and died as much as Winchesters which believe me is saying something…so it is my duty as Lord Father…to…Appoint you Archangel Castiel, Second-In-Command and Protector of Humanity.” Chuck beamed at his shocked Son and waited for the flood of thank yous and hugs to come…but instead he watched as his younger Son went white in the face…and sank to the floor in a dead faint with a bang that shock the whole of Heaven…The mighty Castiel had fainted, and after a few moments voice yelled from the background…

…SONOFABITCH!


	18. Heaven On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally get some alone time, and they use it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kinda on a roll here. Please be gentle if you comment, I have never ever written any proper porn before so for my first time I think I did okay...Let me hear your thoughts on it. Anything I can improve?

Castiel could here the faint sound of a voice calling his name, a sweet sound he knew all too well.

Dean…

He drifted hazily in and out for a moment, the voice of his beloved coming and going with his senses but finally he managed to pull himself to the surface and open his eyes. The image of Dean swam in front of his eyes making him smile goofily, and he reached up to stroke his hand down Deans cheek.

“…you so pretty…” Cas mumbled, unaware he was even speaking out loud and Dean didn’t know if he should cringe or laugh.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Angel” Dean replied with a wink and went back to his work being the worlds best boyfriend. The promotion had been quite a shock to his Angel and his fainting spell had been quite a shock to…well…everyone. Even Chuck said he hadn’t seen that one coming, and when you can surprise God you know you are doing something crazy. Dean just smiled back at him, choosing to ignore his silly boyfriend and instead dabbing at his forehead with a cold cloth.

When they had gotten back to the campground, Cas had still be out like a light but otherwise he was unharmed, but Dean still felt the need to look after him so he had made up the bed medical style, stripped him down - for medical purposes only of course - and gotten a cold cloth to dab him down. Sam had started to say that it was stupid and Dean was just being a worrier but Gabe had chosen that moment to steal the giant away for a walk in the woods, leaving Dean with an understanding smile and a cheeky wink. Dean felt an extreme love for the Archangel and that was a rare thing…usually anyone who tried and succeeded to kill him didn’t live very long but this was Gabe, always breaking the damn rules. It was hardly a wonder why he fit in so well with this little group of misfits, and Dean had to admit he was family now.

“Where are we?” Cas asked, taking Dean out of his thoughts.

“Your Dad brought us back to Earth after you fainted…He wants you to rest up a bit before he does your Angelic Upgrade.” Dean said, smiling widely as he watched the memories rush back and Cas to cover his face with his hands, groaning with embarrassment.

“Ohhh, kill me now…” Cas muttered and Dean outright laughed, it was so strange to see Cas so worked up, but he guessed the circumstances were understandable. If it had been Dean in Cas’ place he didn’t think he would be able to show his face again.  
“You’re not helping, Dean!” Cas snapped, his voice muffled behind his hands and Dean just grinned and poked him in the side.

“Hey, if you don’t like what I gotta say then stop reading my mind…” Dean replied cheekily and Cas huffed a small laugh before peaking out from between his fingers.

“I take your point but still…you could try and be a little more sympathetic, you know!” Cas said, crossing his arms over his bare chest and pouting. Dean had to bite his lip to stop himself from ‘awwwwing’ right there and making Cas feel worse, but he just looked so cute like this. Instead he choose to crawl over the Angel and straddle his lap, leaning down into his space and planting soft kisses all over his face. Cas arms came up around his waist and his hands crept slowly downwards to cup his ass, causing Dean to shudder and moan softly. He kissed up under Cas’ ear and nip very lightly at it.

“I hate seeing you so down, baby…I’ll do anything to make it better, just tell me what you want…” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear and the Angel tightened his grip on Deans ass.

“Anything…Really? You may regret those words, Dean.” Cas said in a husky voice and Dean choose that moment to press his hips down hard against Cas’, letting the Angel feel just how hard he was.

“I don’t regret anything with you…I never have.” Dean said and this time Cas couldn’t control himself, he rolled them both over so Dean was flat on his back and spread out under him. The Hunter made no move to fight him, but instead allowed his legs to fall open at the knees giving Cas all the room he needed to slot their bodies together and threw his head back to expose his neck. Cas growled at the obvious submission of his Mate and began to nip and lick at Deans neck, relishing all the little breathy whimpers and whines he could draw from him as his hips drove down against Deans, the friction driving him mad. All too soon he could feel his peak approaching, and their moans were mingling together in a wonderful symphony of pleading and calling of names. Quite suddenly though Dean was pushing him away and he cried at the lose of friction, looking up shocked as his Mate denied him his release. Thankfully he still had mind enough to know better, and he searched his Mates expression for any sign of hurt or distress. But Dean was smiling at him and this confused Cas even more - if there was nothing wrong and he truly wanted this then why…

Dean was pushing him away again and turning around to crawl off towards their backpacks, and Cas watched him go with confusion…although it did not stop him from admiring the curve of Deans ass and the arch in his back as he crawled.

Now that’s something we have to try…later. He thought to himself and Dean turned to wink at him. Cas growled softly as he realised that Dean knew he was watching, and was deliberately playing with him. He was about to crawl after the cheeky little Hunter and force him down were he was until he noticed that he had opened his bag and was searching for something inside. Cas had to admit he was more than a little shocked when Dean pulled a bottle of lubricating jelly and a condom from his bag, turning around to flash a smirk at the stunned Angel. He came back quicker than he had went and crawled back into Cas’ lap, pressing the bottle into his hands and giving him a questioning look. Cas took the bottle but made no move to open it yet, instead he cupped Deans jaw and looked him straight in the eye.

“…Are you sure you want this…” Cas asked seriously and Dean nodded without blinking.

“Yes, more than I’ve ever wanted anything…” Dean replied, and there was no hesitation. Cas smiled and gripped him by the back of the neck, pulling him up into a kiss. Dean opened up to him completely and allowed him to do as he pleased, licking at his soft lips and moaning into the kiss. Things escalated quickly after that, and before he knew it Dean was back on his back and having his clothes pulled off by a very strong and very horny Angel of the Lord - no scratch that, a very strong and very horny ARCHANGEL OF THE LORD. The thought made Dean moan louder and suddenly he was a babbling mess on the bed.

“Please Cas, please…I need you, Angel I can’t wait anymore please do it, I need it I need you…” Dean pleaded but Cas put his finger to Deans lips, silencing him.

“Shhh. Soon Dean…Humans need preparing for this act and I will not risk hurting you…You can be good for me and hold on, can’t you Dean? You can be a good boy for me?” Cas whispered to him and Dean began to shake all over with pent up emotion but he held it back and nodded. Cas smiled at him and Dean felt himself go weak all over. No one but Cas could make him feel like this, and no one would ever get the chance to try. Dean wanted nothing but this for the rest of his life. Cas leaned down over him again and began kissing slowly down his chest, across his belly and along his hips. He lingered momentarily at his hipbones, grazing his teeth over the bone before moving downwards again towards his aching cock. Dean gulped as Cas eyed him like he was starving and Dean was a prime rib. He was about to make some smart ass comment when Cas began to flick his tongue over the glistening head to taste the precum that was gathering there, and Deans words stuck in his throat with a punched out noise. Cas took a moment to suck on the tip and swirl his tongue around before pulling back and staring up at Dean innocently, licking at his lips to catch every wet drop.

“Something wrong, Dean?” Cas asked, feigning confusion, but his eyes betrayed how much he was enjoying watching Dean squirm, and the Hunter glared.

“You know damn wel…” Dean started to yell but Cas took that moment to lean down and suck on Deans balls which were swollen and heavy under his cock. The result had Dean screaming and throwing himself backwards onto the bed, all dignity forgotten as he tried to spread his legs further for Cas. The Angel sniggered and licked slowly from the base to the tip, watching every delicious shiver he could wring from the Hunters body.

“I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t catch that…were you saying something?” Cas said before taking Dean to the root before he had a chance to open his mouth. The man began crying and babbling again, shaking his head from side to side.

“No, nothing, I didn’t…I swear, don’t stop Cas please don’t ever stop…” Dean cried out and he was so preoccupied with Cas’ amazing talents at sucking cock - which he was so going to explore more next time - that he did not notice the soft prodding of a lubed finger circling around his entrance until it began to push in very delicately. The shock had him tensing up again but Cas slowed down and pulled it back after only the tip had entered, spending a few more minutes working Dean over with his mouth before trying again. This time Dean was better prepared and he managed to take a whole finger, and Cas pulled off his cock to praise him for being so good for him. He kissed up and down his shaft and sucked gently on the skin as he began to slowly work in a second finger, scissoring Dean open a little when he felt the Hunter relax into it and before he knew it Dean was panting and moaning, pushing back onto his fingers with every thrust. Finally, after Cas had managed to fuck him open with three fingers buried up to the knuckle, he pulled out and sat back on his knees, taking the lube from the bed and pouring into his palm. Dean watched as Cas took himself in hand and stroked his cock till it glistened with lube and the precum that streamed from the top and dribbled down his shaft. He licked his lips and thought just how badly he wanted to taste Cas, but the Angel just grinned at him and shook his head.

“Next time, my love…For now I have better plans for you…” Cas said and Dean whimpered softly, laying back again and spreading his legs for Cas. That made the Angel smile as he crawled back between Deans legs and lined himself up. He stroked his hand through Deans hair and kissed him lips softly.

“I will not hurt you, Dean…do you trust me?” Cas asked, refusing to push in until he knew his Mate was comfortable.

“Always…” Dean said, nodding. He brought his legs up to wrap around the Angels middle and used them to pull him forward, the tip of his cock nudging hard at him. “Please Cas, I need you in me…” And how could Cas refuse him when he begged so prettily. He took Dean gently in his arms and began to push in slowly, refusing to rush this moment. Cas had waited so long for this and he was not disappointed as he watched Dean bliss out as he was filled, there was not even a hint of pain as the Hunter gasped and pushed down on him, his whole body begging for more. When Cas was full sheathed in Dean he stopped, panting and resisting the urge to bury himself over and over again into the tight heat of Deans body. As Dean began to relax again, Cas slowly started to move inside him in short, sharp thrusts that made the Hunter moan and squirm. He had never felt anything as good as this in his whole long life, and could finally understand why Humans did this so much. If he had the choice now, he would choose to spend the remainder of his days between Deans legs. So long as he could always have Dean wrapped around him, and with Cas’ name on his lips. Eventually the Hunter grew tired of the gentle treatment and forced Cas to roll over till he was laid out on his back with Dean sitting on his cock. The change of angle and sight of this gorgeous man towering over him drove Cas wild and he grabbed hold of Dean by the hips and began to bounce him up and down harshly, forcing moans and cries from him with every thrust. He shifted his hips again and nailed Dean’s prostate head on, causing the man to buck out his hips and scream.

“Oh Cas! Right there! Theretherethere! I’m gonna cum…” Dean cried out, gripping Cas’ shoulders as he rode the Angel like a bull. Cas bucked under him sharply again, almost throwing him off with the force and Dean could do nothing but scream on hold on for the ride as Cas used him like some toy to bounce on his dick. The thought had Dean hot all over.

“I’m gonna cum in you Dean, gonna fill you up so everyone knows you are mine! You gonna cum with me Dean, you gonna cum from my cock inside you…like a good Toy?” Cas growled and Dean couldn’t hold back anymore. He screamed out Cas’ name and arched back, painting the Angels stomach and chest white. He whimpered softly and would have collapsed over the Angels body if Cas had been holding onto him, keeping him upright as he thrust into him once, twice and finally came with a cry on the third, burying himself to the hilt in Deans clenching body and filling him up.

Dean felt himself being slowly brought down over Cas’ chest, and the Angel wrapping his arms around him. He felt soft kisses being placed all over his shoulders and light fingers stroking his back. There was just enough time to think how happy Cas made him, and how much he loved the Angel, before he slipped into sleep cradled in his arms. He never felt Cas’ smile against his skin, or heard the Angel whisper to him in his sleep.

“I love you to, Dean…”


	19. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentleman please welcome the Archangel...Castiel. Also a very old friend makes an appearence and our boys might get a little teary eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...getting this chapter out was like giving birth! Long and hard but so worth it! This is the final chapter of the main story but there will be an epilogue in 20 which will be used as a set up for Discovering Humanity: Road Trip. I wanna say thanks to everyone who took the time to read this and to Helen, Lexa and Angi for sticking at my back xxx I love you alll xxx

Dean was dreaming, he knew that much. After years and years of nightmares so vivid that the waking world seemed like the dream, he had learned quickly what was reality and what was fantasy. This was a dream, and he never wanted to wake from it. There was little to see apart from blackness, but it wasn’t oppressive and suffocating, instead it was comforting. He was wrapped up soft ball of jet black feathers and some kind of song was being hummed gently in his ear. He felt like he knew the tune but could not place it, and a voice somewhere in the distance asked him if it was really important from where and when it came? Dean supposed that it was not, and tried to bury himself deeper into the feathery nest around him. After some time spent hovering between the blackness, Dean began to notice small cracks appearing amongst the feathers. He only knew they were there because from beyond the protective wall, light was starting to filter through into his haven. Dean snuggled down further and turned his face from the light, shaking his head no. He couldn’t and wouldn’t go back out there, he was safe within the dark…All the real Monsters hid in the light. The humming stopped suddenly and the silence was deafening, then the same voice from before began to talk inside his head.  
  
 _“Why do you fear the Monsters, Dean?”_ The voice spoke, and it was soft and female…and so very familiar.   
  
“They want to hurt me…and Sammy.” Dean said in a small voice, words barely spoken aloud. He knew some distant part of him - the real Dean - would never have said those words, Winchesters don’t get scared, but in this world he was not that Dean. In this world he was only a child of four years old…and that child was afraid. The sensation of fingertips stroking through his hair had him lifting his head, trying to chase the touch.  
  
 _“He would never allow them to hurt you, baby…”_ She said, laying a kiss against his forehead before backing away slowly. Dean whimpered at the loss of contact.  
  
“Don’t go! Please…Don’t leave me…” Dean cried and reached out for the Lady, but she was disappearing into the light.  
  
 _“I’m always with you, Dean, I never left. And neither will he…Trust him Dean…The Angel is watching over you…”_ She said before disappearing completely into the distance as the light overpowered the dark. Dean covered over his eyes against the brightness but when he lowered his hands again, he was staring up at the tent and a voice was filtering in from the outside.  
  
“I don’t understand…why are you pretending to knock a door?” The voice asked and Dean didn’t know which he wanted more…should he laugh or cry?  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes at his clueless little brother and turned to face his Father.   
  
“Tell the truth, you dropped him as a Fledgling right?” Gabe joked and Cas scowled, aiming a kick at his infuriating Brother. Dean emerged from the tent just in time to watch Gabe grab for Cas’ ankle and Cas to get Gabe in a headlock. He watched the Brothers grappling on the ground for a few moments before sitting down next to Chuck, laughing at his idiot Mate.  
  
“Well I never thought I’d say this but…God, control your children!” Dean said and Chuck just shook his head.  
  
“Don’t look at me, I’m taking nothing to do with it…” He sighed dramatically “Is it too late to go back into hiding?” Dean grinned and slapped him on the back.  
  
“Fraid so, big guy! You’re stuck with them now, Mazel Tov!” Dean grinned. He watched his boyfriend pinning down the Archangel and couldn’t help but whistle when he wound up with his ass in the air. Cas looked up at him suddenly and smirked, giving his ass a little wiggle and Dean couldn’t help but laughing at the scandalized look on Sam’s face.   
  
“Problem there, little bro?” He asked and Sam scrunched up his face, sticking his fingers down his throat and fake gagging. Gabriel tried to do the same from his position face down in the dirt but he couldn’t get his arm out of Cas’ grip.  
  
“Eh…little help here?” Gabe mumbled into the ground and Cas turned his attention back to his Brother.  
  
“Do you surrender?” Cas asked and Gabe huffed out a laugh, nodding as best he could.  
  
“Yeah yeah, I give! Now get off me you big lump! Go maul your Toy Boy!” Gabe said and Cas finally let him up. He made his way towards Dean and took a seat beside him, pulling him in for a kiss that made Dean gasp a little in shock, he hadn’t expected the Angel to be so forward in public, but he’d be damned if he was complaining! The whole circle let out a collective groan.  
  
“Oh come on, dude!”  
  
“I did not need to see that!”  
  
“Try being me, I see all…”  
  
Sam and Gabe grimaced, looking sympathetically towards a shuddering Chuck. Dean broke off the kiss with a whispered promise to his pouting boyfriend.  
  
“Later, Angel…” Dean said and Cas’ eyes lit up with mischief. This could either be really good for Dean, or really really bad…in a good way. He grinned at Cas before turning to Chuck.  
  
“So, what’s with the Divine Visitation…Tired of Virgin Births, wanna try it on for a Mpreg…” Dean asked before realising what he had said. The whole circle looked at him oddly and the silence was becoming uncomfortable.  
  
“What?! Becky mighta practically flooded my inbox with crap, but free porn is free porn dammit!” Dean snapped, trying to hide the blush rising on his cheeks. Chuck just shook his head and smiled.  
  
“No Dean, I’m not here to tell you you’re pregnant…that’s Gabriel’s job” Chuck replied, and since Dean looked like he was going to explode so he hurried on. “But I am here to give Castiel that promotion I promised him. I would have done it earlier but I felt he should…eh…freshen up a little before we proceeded.” He explained, carefully choosing his words as his eyes flit back and forth between Cas and Dean.  
  
“Oh he got fresh, that’s for sure…” Gabe joked in the background, then yelped when Sam slapped his arm!  
  
“Ow! Sammy?!” Gabe said, looking hurt but Sam silenced him with a look.  
  
“Thank you, Samuel. Anyway, the promotion. The spell was very simple. First I had to find someone worthy of the position, someone kind and noble and self sacrificing.” Chuck nodded to Cas with a proud look. “Who better? Next I had to remove the Grace from a former Archangel…” He continued but Dean stopped him in his tracks.  
  
“Hey ho, what now? You removed some poor Angels Grace for this?! What the hell, dude! That’s just…” Dean ranted but Chuck interrupted him.  
  
“It was Metatron…” Chuck stated plainly and Dean fell silent at once. He smiled at the suddenly quiet Hunter and chuckled. “Can I continue on?” He asked Dean and Dean just nodded at his shoes. “Good. Anyway, I removed the Grace and cleaned up of its taint - it actually seemed rather happy to leave as a matter of fact - and now all that’s left is to give it to my chosen replacement. So Castiel…are you ready to become an Archangel?” God asked, and Cas nodded.  
  
“Yes Father…I would be honoured.”  
  
The God stood and quite suddenly the whole world seemed to fall silent as he reached one hand up towards the star filled sky and muttered a few words in a language so ancient not even Gabriel knew fully what he had said. For a few moments, Dean thought that nothing had happened until he saw a distant light spiralling down from the Heavens. It moved with intelligence, knowing its own way and when it reached the clearing it circled around the whole group before coming to Castiel. The Angel watched it in a trance as it moved around his body in a circle, expanding and pulsing with every rotation. The light was beginning to blot out the dark again, and in the midst of it all a low pitched hum had begun to echo all around. Dean could barely make out his Angel now behind a wall of light and for a moment he was afraid again.  
  
 _“Don’t be scared, baby…He will never turn his back on you”_ The voice was back again and for a moment Dean thought he was dreaming again, until he noticed that Sammy had gone slack jawed staring off into the distance and he turned his head to see what it was he saw.  
  
There was a woman beyond the light. She was walking towards the group slowly, humming as she walked and the ground below her bare feet sprung with fresh grass and flowers on every step. Her hair was golden and flowing down her back, and the nightdress she wore was made of white light that shone brighter than anything Dean had ever known. But none of these things were as important as her eyes and her smile, which were fixed upon the two Brothers standing dumbstruck in the clearing. She made her way first towards Sam, who couldn’t take his eyes from her, and she laid her hands on his face.  
  
“Sammy…My baby…” She said quietly and that broke the wall that had been holding up the younger Hunter. He collapsed into her arms and she caught him, holding him close to her as he began to cry.  
  
“Mama…” Sam cried softly and she stroked through his hair gently, shushing him as she swayed him back and forth like a babe. After a few moments he had calmed a little and she turned to whisper something in his ear before pushing him back to his feet. With a smile she left him standing with Gabriel at his side, and made her way towards Dean. The eldest brother didn’t know where to look, but he couldn’t fix his eyes on her face. If he did the illusion would be shattered and he could not handle the pain of losing her again. Her feet appeared in his line of vision and he felt her hands cup under his chin, trying to bring him up to face her, but he closed his eyes tightly against her. She chuckled softly and her laugh was like honey.  
  
“My brave big boy…always so stubborn…If you can’t see it, it isn’t real…Baby, look at me…” She said and slowly he opened his eyes to her, the tears already beginning to flow. She reached forward and wiped them away with her thumb, just like she used to do, then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It took him a few moments more but finally he broke and buried his face into her hair as he pulled her close. He heard her sigh happily and she took her time stroking his back as he shook in her arms. When he had finally calmed, just as she had with Sammy, she turned to whisper in his ear.  
  
“My Dean. Baby, I am so proud of you…” She said and then she was gone, walking away towards his Angel, now kneeling in the circling light. When she had reached the light she reached out to it, stroking down it with her fingers and whispering to it softly. He couldn’t make out the words but he knew she was telling it what it needed to do. As if on command, it began to speed up and contract in towards Castiel until it reached the Angel and absorbed itself in through his skin, giving him an all over glow from his eyes to his clothes. The last thing Dean knew before the silent aftermath was the sudden outline of his wings against the ground and then it was done.  
  
Angel and Mother stood in the silent clearing staring at one another, and she walked forward to bring him into a hug as she had done with her sons only moments before. She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered to him, smiling at her sons over his shoulder. When she backed away finally, Castiel took her hand and kissed it. “I will…” Cas said and she nodded before disappearing in a blink. The silence stretched on for several minutes, broken only by the occasional sniff and sob from Sammy, but Dean couldn’t concentrate on that right now. He turned on a smiling Chuck, still stunned from the experience.  
  
“Who…” Dean tried to ask but he could not find the words, luckily Chuck understood.  
  
“She is the Mother that Eve wished she could have been…She’s the Mother of Angels.” Chuck explained with a smile. “She is the true Mother of All. And a Mothers love is all encompassing and unconditional. Who would do the job better?” He asked and then in true Godlike douchebag fashion he was gone. Dean swore loudly at the sky, but there was no real venom behind it.  
  
When he had gotten his senses back he turned towards Castiel, watching the Angel carefully. Cas was staring at his hands in awe, and his eyes were still burning with Grace, so much so that Dean was a little nervous about approaching him. As if Cas knew what he was thinking he looked up towards his Mate, and the gaze was warm and welcome and so much like his Castiel that he couldn’t be afraid of him. Castiel reached out his hand towards Dean and Dean rushed forward into his arms, so happy to finally be home.  
  
“What did she say to you?” Dean asked and Cas chuckled.  
  
“She said…’Hurt my boy and I’ll rip it back out…’  
  
The clearing rung with the laughter of the Winchester Family, and that God knew was the rarest and most precious thing of all.  
  
  
 **THE END**


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to Part One, and a Prequel to Part Two. Dean being his usual annoying self and bugging Cas till he snaps.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**  
  
  
“No one asked you to come along, Dean, but as you are here could you at least act like you care!” Castiel snapped at the infuriating Hunter sitting the in passenger seat. They had barely been on the Road a week and already the Archangel wanted to smite the crap out of him. If he wasn’t bitching about being bored, he was messing with Cas’ radio! For a man so dead set on people following the rules of his ‘Baby‘, he was refusing to respect Castiel’s.  
  
“Yeah well no one asked you to be such a bitch about it!” Dean snapped back and Castiel couldn’t mask his features fast enough because Dean caught the hurt look that crossed his Mates face. The car was silent for awhile and Dean sat there cursing himself for saying that, he had a bad habit of saying the worst thing at the worst time. He was only snapping because he was tired out from the long drive and he was starting to get hungry. They passed by a billboard that said some grill house was coming up on their left and his stomach rumbled loudly, causing Castiel to roll his eyes.  
  
“So that’s what your problem is…” Cas muttered to himself and Dean huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Yeah, well I’m hungry!” He snapped and Cas smirked a little, shaking his head.  
  
“You’re always hungry Dean…” Cas replied. When he checked his watch it was a quarter past one and he decided they had enough time to stop for a breather. He pulled off to the side and found a place to park fairly quickly, thinking that the sooner they got some food the better. Dean practically bounced out of the car, taking off towards the main doors faster than you could blink and Cas had to admire the Hunters enthusiasm. Castiel would never admit it to Dean at this moment, but he to was getting rather hungry. It turned out that the reason why Gabriel always put away so much sugar was due to the consumption of energy used his the Grace to keep him from exploding outwards and decimating the entire surrounding area. It had worried him quite a bit to begin with but now he had been trained in the proper control of his Grace he could easily keep up with it. The actual training had involved being away from Dean for an entire month while he and his tutor - an all too eager Gabriel - practised the art of self control…Ironic really, the master of Chaos teaching him all about Self Control.  
  
The sound of Iron Maidens ‘Number Of The Beast’ came blaring suddenly out of his pocket, confusing the hell out of him and shocking several passers-by with its volume. He pulled his ringing phone from his pocket and saw Sam’s picture on his screen, but someone - insert DEAN - had messed around with the Edit function and inserted tiny little devil horns on his head. Castiel swore silently to himself and motioned to Dean to go inside ahead of him, promising in his head that later the mischievous Hunter would get what was coming to him, one way or the other.  
“Hello, Sam…“ Castiel answered, oddly glad to hear the younger Hunters voice.  
  
“Hey Cas! So how are the two lovebirds then?“  
  
“We are fine, thank you.” Cas replied, searching through his pockets for his car keys.  
  
“How’s Dean?” Sam asked with the knowing tone of someone who has spent a lot of time cooped up in a car with Dean Winchester.   
  
“You’re brother? Well he is…” Castiel took a moment to look up at Dean through the window of the Diner, and the man was gesturing frantically and clearly shouting through the glass that he was in need of the bathroom and would be straight back…although if Cas were to guess he had not used those exact words, given the shocked look on the faces of the other patrons. The entire room beyond the glass were looking from Dean at the window to Cas on the outside and some were shaking their heads. Cas pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Your brother is fine for the moment, though I can’t promise he will remain that way when I get my hands on him!”  
  
“Let me guess…he is driving you nuts? Well hang in their buddy, another week and Gabe and I will be there to back you up…” Sam said, and their was a sudden burst of noise from the background. Sam disappeared off the line for a moment and there was what sounded like a scuffle for the phone.  
  
“BRROOOOOOOOO! Hola! How’s the Honeymoon going?” The sound of Gabriel came screaming through his mobile device, so loud he had to hold it away from his ear.  
  
“Gabriel! Not so loud, you assbutt! And it is not a Honeymoon, it is a Road Trip!” Cas snapped at his irksome older Brother.  
  
“Sure it is, and the fact that you two are bangin’ it out every night makes no difference…what are you doin right this minute?” Gabe asked slyly and Castiel bit his lip before answer.  
  
“We are having a meal…But that doesn’t mea…” Cas tried to explain but Gabriel had already began whooping in his victory. “Would you please just put Sam back on the phone!” Cas snapped and he was relieved when Sam’s voice came on the line once again, sounding out of breath and annoyed.  
  
“I swear when I get back there, Gabe…Hey sorry about that Cas, but your brother can be a real…” Sam hesitated, but Cas easily finished his sentence.  
  
“Pain in the ass? Believe me I know…And you really believe that bringing Dean and Gabriel back together again will ease our suffering?” Cas said with a groan and Sam matched it at the thought of the Dean and Gabe together again.  
  
“Yeah, sorry I take your point…But hey, at least they can annoy each other and you and I can go find something fun to do…” Sam said and Cas couldn’t help but smile, over the past few months he and Sam had grown to be very close friends, and a powerful counterforce to the mayhem that was Dabriel.  
  
“I would enjoy that very much, Sam…” Cas said.  
  
“HEY CAS! THE CONDOM MACHINE IN THE BATHROOM IS BROKEN! WE ARE SO IN TONIGHT!” A voice drifted over to him and he couldn’t contain himself anymore. “I’ll get back to you on that Sam, right after I have murdered your brother.” He said, hanging up on a laughing Sam.  
  
“Oh Dean…come here a moment!”  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
 _Ring Ring_  
 _Ring Ring_  
  
“Hello, this is Castiel…”  
  
“Hey there, baby…you horny…” A breathy voice said.  
  
“Look I have had enough of this! I don’t know where you are getting this number but you had better stop ringing it, before I find you and smite you to hell!” Castiel raged, becoming increasing pissed off as he received call after call from strange men asking him all manner of suggestive questions.  
  
“Mmmm I like a feisty one, what else you gonna do cutie…” The voice panted, breathing becoming harsh and heavy.  
  
“I am sorry, are you…are you pleasuring yourself right now?! This is arousing to you?!” Cas squealed and in the background he could see Dean fighting laughter, just like every other time. He was becoming suspicious that Dean knew more than he was letting on…  
  
“Oh baby, keep talking you got such a pretty voice…”  
  
“ARGH!” Cas screamed, tossing his phone across the room and smashing it against the wall. Dean couldn’t hold it back anymore and slammed his fist down on the table, gasping with laughter.  
“Another dirty call, baby?” Dean asked him in a husky voice and Castiel glared at him.  
  
“Do.NOT.Call.Me.Baby!” Cas growled before storming off to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
 _Written on the wall of a public bathroom at a small diner on the side road of the main highway was a message scrawled messily in black marker:_  
  
 _Fallen Angel needs a good hard fuck_  
 _Call Castiel:    1-202-555-0108_  
  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
